Family Unit
by EmmettvsJasper
Summary: All Gibbs wanted was a happy family life with his wife and two children but an urgent phone call threatens to tear his family in half. Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_7:30am_

It was Friday morning and had been a very long week for everyone in the Gibbs' household.

Jenny stood over the cooker making breakfast. Unlike her 13 year old son Tony, who was still in his Pjs half asleep at the table, Jenny was dressed and awake.

Gibbs who had just finish getting ready for his long day, hadn't yet completely the most dangerous task of the day, waking up his stubborn four year old.

He quietly opened the door and slipped into the purple room that belong to his daughter after she demanded they paint over the pink walls, he smiled at the memory of his little girl giving him a stare that could rival his own.

He bent down at the top of the bed next to Abby's head and gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"Abby" He shook her slightly but she didn't even stir "Princess"

"Hmm" She mumbled turning over so quickly her little fist hit his shoulder

Instead of spending the next hour trying to wake her like yesterday, he pulled her duvet back and lifted her out so she was resting on his hip

"Daaaaddddddyyyyy!" She whined in his ear "Sleepy time!"

"No, not sleepy time any more, Abbs"

"But Daaaaddddddyyyyy!"

Gibbs just chuckled at her as she made a small huffing noise in his ear, he got to the top of the stairs, took a few steps back and sprinted, waking the small child up suddenly

"No! Daddy! No run!" He came to a halt at the kitchen door

"Jethro" Jenny smiled "You know she doesn't like that"

"Woke her up, didn't it?" He grinned and kissed Jenny's cheek before placing Abby in her high chair and kissing her forehead, which automatically changed her pout into a smile as she giggled at her dad. Tony lifted his head off the table to smile at his dad and little sister but then let it slam on to the table

"Ow!" Tony complained which cause him to be head slapped by his dad

"Be careful, dumb ass"

"Yeah dumb ass!" Abby laughed at her brother

"Abby!" Jenny and Gibbs shouted simultaneously causing Abby's eyes to fill with tears

"Oh no" Gibbs muttered

"Baby, it's ok, please don't cry, mummy didn't mean to yell, but that is a very naughty word that little girl don't use" Jenny said smoothing Abby hair down and placing her porridge in front of her.

"Can't I have pancakes, mummy?"

"Not today, Abbs" Gibbs replied as he turned around to grab his coffee

"Pancakes! Dumb ass!" Abby shouts while throwing the bowl at the back of her dad's head and successfully hitting her target

"Bullseye!" Tony cheered ruffling his sister's hair as she smiled

"Abby!" Jenny said in mock seriousness while covering her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter where as Abby was killing herself laughing

"You think this is funny, young lady?" Gibbs question while moving to stand in front of the laughing toddler "Do ya?" He suddenly began tickling her and covering her in porridge

"Daddy!" Abby giggled, wiggling around in her seat "Stop it!" the only thing that ruined this happy moment was the phone ringing loudly

"I'll get it, Jen" Gibbs smiled as he picked the phone up

"Gibbs" Gibbs barked winking at Abby who was watching him with big green cat-like eyes

"_Probie, drop the attitude, geez" _

"Franks? Long time, no see"

"_It's been busy, what did you want me to call everyday like I do with ma mother" _

"Well no" Gibbs chuckled

"_How's the family? Jenny and Tony?" _

"New addition Franks, we've got a four year old now"

"_Really? You've been busy?" Franks laughed _

"Yeah, little girl- Abigail, just don't call her that, she's got in the habit of ignoring you if you call her Abigail instead of Abby"

"_Well she defiantly your kid, Probie, You two have always wanted a girl" _

"Yeah, Jen had a rough time with her, can't have any more children"

"_Actually that is why I called" _

"Gonna tell me ya pregnant, Franks"

"_I've got a 7 year old girl in need of a home" Frank said suddenly very serious _

"Oh"

"_I just though that Jenny and you always wanted a little girl and...Probie she hasn't got any one else" _

"I'll have to speak to Jen first before any decisions are made, where are you anyway?"

"_Tel-Aviv" _

"Oh does she speak any English cause that could be a little difficult Franks"

"_She's fluent English and Sign language I think, personally I don't speak it but that seems to be her only of coping with her loss"_

"I will talk to Jen and call you back Franks speak to you later_"_

"_Bye Probie"_

Gibbs was confused and wasn't sure they could cope with another child in the house.

"Jen we need to talk now, Tony take Abby upstairs and get her changed please while your mum and me talk"

"K dad will do" Tony swiftly picked up his sister and exited the room

"Tony" Abby whispered

"What Abs?"

"I wanna listen"

"Fine but be quiet if we get caught where toast"

Jenny sat down looking confused what was causing her husbands internal battle

"What's wrong Jethro?"

"Franks called there's a 7 year old girl in Tel-Aviv in desperate need for a home Jen, he asked if we'd take her she was no-one left and he knew that we wanted a little girl desperately and that we had gave up hope till our little miracle Abby came along"

"Jethro, does she speak English and is she healthy to travel?"

"Yeah she's fine I think she'd be the perfect addition and end to our little family a big sister for Abs and another sibling for Tony"

"Jethro we have lots of room lets give it ago"

"I love you Jen, your amazing"

"I love you too, but your breaking the news to are munch-kins"

"Don't have to Jen there listening at the door"

"Damn! Dad has hearing like a hawk" Tony moaned all Gibbs could do was chuckle at Abby's next statement

"Run...Run...Run Tony I don't wanna go in the toaster"


	2. Chapter 2

Frank walked off the plane, Ziva's little hand held tightly in his, the young girl had yet to speak a word.

"Franks" Gibbs nodded shaking the older man's hand

"Probie" Franks smirked, Gibbs bent down in front of Ziva much like how he'd done to Tony when his son was younger

"Hello, little one" Gibbs held his hand out as not to scare her, she looked timidly at Gibbs shifting closer to Franks side, biting her lip

"No need to be shy, its just Probie, he ain't gonna hurt you!" Franks laughed, Ziva smiled slightly at him before turning her gaze back to Gibbs and shaking his hand, Gibbs slowly moved forward to embrace the girl, she didn't make any attempt to return the hug for a couple of minutes but then hug him back, silent tears running down her cheeks and dripping on to his shirt but still little Ziva didn't utter a word

"Well lets get you home then, shall we?" Gibbs stood up holding his hand out to Ziva, she gripped it tightly and Gibbs lead her out of the busy airport.

"Jen! We're home!" Gibbs called into the house, Jenny came out the kitchen with Abby resting on her hip, she set Abby on her feet and slowly approached little Ziva as Abby watched with curiosity

"Hi there" Jenny greeted, bending down in front of Ziva much like Gibbs had, this time Ziva went straight in for a hug off Jenny, the embrace lasted a minute or two before Jenny stood up

"Abby, honey, come meet your new big sister Ziva" Jenny smiled at her youngest daughter but Abby had tears streaming down her little cheek and she turned on her heel and ran from the room, falling over at the door, hitting the floor with such force that she made Gibbs and Jenny flinch but Abby just got up and continued running from the scene in front of her

"Abbs!" Jenny called after her daughter in concern

"Ok then..." Gibbs trailed off "I'll check on her after Tony meets Ziva"

Gibbs stood still holding Ziva's hand as Tony came in the house returning from his friend's house

"You are late, young man" Jenny said smiling at her son as she grabbed his arm and pull him to her side

"It's 8:30 on a Friday night, mum"

"Meet Ziva" Jenny grinned

"What?" Tony looked surprised

"Your new sister" Gibbs replied

"So you didn't even talk to us about it!" Tony yelled

"Tony!" Jenny looked shocked

"What! Don't Abby and I get a say in this!"

"Abby is four!" Gibbs argued back

"I'm not though dad! You didn't even ask us if we wanted this, you just turned up with this kid!"

"Tony your mother and I decided this, Ziva has no where else to go and we decided to take her in make her one of our own! Don't you dare question our decides boy!"

"Whatever"

"Do not speak to your father in that tone of voice!" Jenny scowled at her son, he just shook his head

"I can't believe this!" Tony muttered glaring at Ziva from where she had tucked herself tightly to Gibbs.

Tony stormed up the stairs

"Tony! Get back here this instant!" Gibbs yelled but Tony ignored him entering Abby room

Abby said in the corner clutching her stuff hippo

"Tony!" She sobbed running into her brother's arms

"It's ok, squirt" He soothed her "Shh, come on, we're going to Ducky's"

"Uncle Ducky" Abby rubbed the tears from her eyes with her little fist

"Yeah" Tony said releasing her and throwing some of her Pjs in his back bag before quickly going to his and doing the same, he came back into the room helped Abby put her shoes and coat on.

"Come on" He said placing the bag back on his back and collecting Abby in his arms.

He stomped down the stair and pass his parents who were now seated in the living room

"Tony, where are you going? Hey put her down!" Jenny yelled at her son

"None of your damn business!" Tony yelled over his shoulder still trying to calm his crying sister, he slammed the front door shut behind him, quickly jogging along the street to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus.

Jenny dropped back down on the couch with a groan

"Jethro" She was calm but you could see in her eyes that she was full of concern not only that her children were out alone somewhere in the dark but also that Tony didn't handle Abby crying very well, he always ended up yelling which made her cry harder, he almost hit her when she was one because of it.

"I know, Jen" Gibbs said rubbing his eyes with one hand while leaving one wrapped around the child on his knee

"Gibbs...sir...I'm so...so sorry" Ziva whispered crying again

"Hey, this is not your fault!" Gibbs said softly but in a firm tone rocking Ziva on his knee as she nodded into his shirt.

Jenny stroked Ziva hair with a feather light touch

"I can leave if you wish" Ziva sniffled

"No, No, sweetie, you are not going anywhere, your part of this family now, Tony and Abby well they just don't...um...like change" Jenny explained shrugging dramatically when Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her

"It's just sibling rivalry" Gibbs said cuddling the girl and tickling her behind the knee which made her giggle lightly

_Works every time _Gibbs thought to himself.

Tony banged his fist against the door

"Put your fist through the door! My little brothers are in bed!" Kate sounded pissed as she opened the door but stopped short "Tony?"

"Take her please!" Tony practically threw his sister into Kate's arms "Your dad in?"

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :)**

**To avoid confusion: Ducky is Kate, McGee and Palmer's father. Kate is 14 and McGee and Palmer who are twins are both 6.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Anthony, what in god's name are you doing here, my boy?" Ducky asked Tony with surprise

"Have mum and dad told you about the new kid?" Tony glared at the floor

"Yeah I heard this morning" Ducky nodded panting Tony's shoulder

"How could they do this to us, Ducky"

"Please tell me that your parents know you here"

"No...they don't" Tony admitted

"They'll be so worried Anthony, what were you thinking"

"I was thinking that maybe Abby and I could, you know, stay here?"

"I guess that would be ok for tonight" Ducky smiled sadly at Tony "So you brought Abigail too"

"You should have seen her Ducky, I have never seen her so upset before. I left her with Kate"

"Caitlyn is more than capable of making sure Abigail is comfortable" Ducky agreed "How about some hot chocolate, for you, Abigail and Caitlyn" Tony nodded at Ducky's offer

"Katie?" Abby asked sitting on the bed while Kate helped her change into her pyjamas

"Yeah, Abbs" Kate said sitting down behind Abby untying her pigtails and brushing her hair

"Can I live here now?" The toddler asked with innocent eyes

"Won't you miss your mummy and daddy" Kate asked

"Yeah but I don't wanna go home" The sigh that Abby let out made Kate pull Abby into her lap and cuddle her tightly

"Will you always be my friend?" Abby asked in tears

"Yeah, of course Abbs"

"Even though you have your big friends to play with"

"Well they're not my baby sister are they?" Kate smiled as Abby giggled

"Hey girlies, Ducky made hot chocolate" Tony smirked from the doorway as he admired Kate in her pyjamas

"Got a staring problem Tony!" Kate smirked back as she lifted Abby down the stairs

"No, not at all" He chuckled as he hurried after them only to stop short at the bottom as Gibbs stood in the doorway

"Your do realise that you travelled half way across the city tonight!" Gibbs looked pissed

Kate feel Abby's arms tighten around her neck

"Ok then do you realise how much trouble your both in!"

"Hey, this is my fault not hers!" Tony argued

"I don't care! Have you any idea how worry your mother and I have been!"

"Sure you had time to worry what with the new kid in the house to take care of"

"I expect you to welcome people into our home not make them want to leave!"

"Why on earth would I welcome someone weird little girl in, her parents were probably terrorists"

"Car now"

"Go.."

"That wasn't a request, say bye to Duck and get in the car now" Tony just pushed past Gibbs and ignored Ducky completely he couldn't believe Ducky was saying nothing

"Thanks Duck"

"Your welcome, Jethro, my boy"

"Come on Princess, time to go home baby" Gibbs sentence travelled off as Abby was sound asleep on Kate's shoulder, he gently took his special little girl out of Kate's arms not before placing a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"What's this I hear about you having a boyfriend Katie, your a pretty girl but your too young sweetie"

"Yeah Uncle Gibbs, and I don't have a boyfriend, I have a boy that is my friend"

"OK just checking, me and your Dad decided that you can date when your 30 but don't marry its hellish, I got lucky with Jen, the other three I thought they were gonna kill me"

"Haha Jethro, stop embarrassing my dear girl, she's my baby girl just like Abby is yours"

"See you later Duck"

Jen sat in the living-room waiting impatiently for her husband and children to arrive home, Gibbs had 10 missed calls and was yet to answer, she had put Ziva to bed although she suspected that Ziva was wide awake and distressed but not showing it, what kind of upbringing had this little girl received not the same as Abby or Tony for definite.

"Jethro is that you" she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Jen, gonna put Abs to bed"

"Ok Tony off to bed too its past 10"

"Fine" Tony stomped up the stairs past both his parents and headed for the bathroom, meanwhile Gibbs had placed Abby in bed and headed to his own, it had been along day, along week even, all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed with his wife and pray tomorrow would be a better day.

Tony had decided he needed a shower after how fast he'd gotten to Ducky's he was sweaty and didn't feel like going straight to bed, he took the longest shower possible as he knew in the morning his father would be the first up therefore he would have to have a cold shower.

"That's funny Abs is usually sound asleep" Tony could here whimpering coming from his little sisters room. When he walked in Abby was tossing and turning in the mists of having what looked like a nightmare and a nasty on at that.

"Abs, Abby wake up"

"Tony it was so scary I dreamt that you left me and that you died Tony, oh Tony you drowned, it was awful"

"I'm here Abs, right here" His words weren't helping so he decided to sing to her.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Tony's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Tony's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Tony's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Tony's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Tony's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

What Tony had failed to notice was that Ziva was standing at the door watching this exchange with automatically made her think of her deceased siblings Tali and Ari who aged exactly with Tony and Abby but instead of comforting them for nightmare's it was to a sure them that Mummy and Daddy still loved each other when they were shouting at one and other.

She felt the tears dripping down her face so she slipped into the bathroom and sat down under the sink where she used to sit when she felt upset.

Gibbs woke at 3 am desperately needing a pee when he passed Abby's room, he looked in and saw both Tony and Abby asleep on the bed, he would check on his newest family member on the return trip. When he entered the bathroom his heart broke at the sight before him, Ziva was sitting silently sobbing under the sink, he crouched before her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ziva, baby what wrong?"

"I want Ari...Tali, I want Ari and Tali" she sobbed

"Who sweetie"

"Ma brother and sister, I want them, Tony and Abby hate me, why couldn't I have stayed home with my family Gibbs, why?"

"They don't hate you and I'M glad your still alive, come on lets put you too bed baby, things will be brighter in the morning, Tony and Abby will come round eventually" I hope so Gibbs thought to himself they usually would have loved more kids to play with what's going on with them two.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs woke at a round 5:30am to hear shuffling downstairs, it was unusual for anyone to be up before him. The only explanation was that there was a rather stupid intruder in him home, this vandal was gonna learn he messed with the wrong house.

Gibbs picked up his gun that was sitting in the top draw of his bedside cabinet, Jenny had threatened his manhood when ever he left it in reach of the children, and slowly crept downstairs and heard the intruder in the kitchen, Jesus this intruder was dumb.

"WHOS THERE?" Gibbs shouted as he quickly spun round the corner and aimed his weapon at who thought was the intruder, that person dropped a glass of milk and began screaming.

Tony heard a scream downstairs and ran down to see what was going on, he smirked as he took the scene in, his stunned father was pointing his gun at a terrified 7 year old.

"Way to go Dad, you finally got a good idea, to shoot the bitch" This snapped Gibbs out of his shocked state and he reached up and head slapped his son as he stood on the bottom step.

"Bed, Tony, NOW" Tony jogged back up stairs.

"Ziva, baby I'm sorry I thought you were an intruder" Gibbs once again had to cradle the sobbing child to him "What you doing out of bed at 5:30?"

"I was thirsty Da..Gibbs, I needed a drink, and didn't want to wake you, I had a nightmare"

"Oh Baby, you can call me Daddy if you want and mummy would love if you called us that, now bout your nightmare lets get you a drink and then you can come sleep in beside mummy and me and we'll keep the nightmares away"

_11:00am_

Gibbs and Jenny managed to get Ziva up without a fuss, Gibbs kissed Ziva's head and Jenny's cheek and went to tackle his other children but as he stepped out into the hall way he sighed as he watched Tony emerge from Abby room holding her close to him and mumble some crap to her that made her giggle

"Tony!" Gibbs called to his son

"What?" Tony sighed dramatically

"You forgot Bert" Gibbs smirked at Tony's confused expression before scooping Ziva up in his arms making her smile.

"After breakfast can I play outside daddy?" Ziva asked shyly

"Yeah sure but make sure Tony goes with you"

"What? No!" Tony complained coming out of Abby's room for a second time but now cuddling Abby, who in turn was cuddling her stuffed hippo Bert.

"Yes, Tony, I'm not asking, I'm telling!" Gibbs told his son sternly

"Fine" Tony muttered and walked towards the kitchen, slowly tackling the stairs slowly knowing his sister didn't like to go downstairs quickly.

Jenny placed a reassuring hand on her husbands shoulder, he smiled slightly at her as Ziva rested on his hip staring daggers at Tony's back

"Well I better get breakfast started" Jenny smiled brightly at Ziva who smiled back.

Breakfast was tense. Gibbs could have hit his son for some of the comments that were being indirect blows to little Ziva but on the plus side _if you could call it that _Abby had spent the time staring at her food, silently not making any attempt to laugh or even snigger at her brother's so called jokes

"Abby, sweetheart, you ok?" Jenny asked from where she sat opposite Ziva

Abby nodded for her seat next to her new sister

"Princess, you haven't touched you breakfast" Gibbs spook gently to his youngest daughter

"Not hungry" Abby shrugged

"But its pancakes, your favourite" Jenny stared at her daughter in concern glancing at Gibbs silently asking him to do something

"You two done?" Gibbs asked Ziva and Tony

"Yes, daddy" Ziva answer

"Nope I'm clearly gonna eat the plate too" Tony smirked

"Watch your tongue, young man!" Jenny glared at her son

"Get the new bike we got for Ziva out the garage" Gibbs sighed rubbing his brow knowing Tony's attitude would die down eventually

"C'mon then" Tony sighed and headed toward the door, Ziva quickly gave Gibbs and Jenny a hug before rushing after a pissed Tony

"Can I go now?" Abby asked looking up at her mum "Please?"

"Well daddy and I would like to talk to you if you don't mind" Jenny stood up and lifted her daughter into her arms "Jethro could you put the plates in the sink and I'll wash up in a bit"

"Yeah" Gibbs smiled kissing his wife and winking at his baby girl who was looking heartbreakingly sad cuddled into her mum

Jenny carried Abby into the lounge while Gibbs quickly dumped the five dirty plates in the sink and followed them through sitting down of the couch, Jenny shifted Abby so she was half on her knee and half on Gibbs'

Abby let out a soft sigh and Gibbs and Jenny stared at each other _no three year old should be sighing _

"Abbs..." Jenny started, Abbs shifted slightly so she could look up at Jenny with big innocent eyes with were rapidly filling with tears, Gibbs didn't didn't take his normal care while picking up Abby causing the little girl to whimper slightly and he instantly felt awful about handling her roughly but he refused to back down having a feeling he knew what this was about.

He set her on her feet in front of them

"Right young lady! Pouting, not eating and crying are not gonna send Ziva away she is part of this family now! You have to understand that and if you and you brother think-"

"Daddy, why don't you and mummy love me any more?" Abby interrupted quietly sniffling with tears running down her milky cheeks

"Abby" Jenny gaped in shock

"What did you just say?" Gibbs asked stroking Abby's hair

"What do you mean you wanna break up!" Tony yelled into his phone as he sat on the curb as Ziva went backwards and forward from one side of the road to the other smiling in pure happiness which went completely unnoticed by Tony

"Fine whatever!" Tony angrily shoved his phone back into his pocket and glared at the road

"She doesn't deserve you" Ziva stated

"What?" Tony asked looking up at her in surprise but Ziva just shrugged turning her bike and cycling onto the road and then everything happened so quickly the massive white van came speeding along the road

"Ziva!" Tony yelled running into the middle of the road grabbing Ziva in his arms and literally leaping onto the drive way pushing them both to the ground making sure he took the force so Ziva didn't get hurt

"Are you ok?" Tony asked resting a hand on her little cheek, he noticed the scrape on her knee before she told him. He ran his finger over the small wound causing Ziva to flinch

"Well this isn't good is it?" He waited until she nodded before continuing

"How about I kiss it better and then we go swimming?"

"Swimming?"

"We have an outdoor pool in the backyard" He smiled suddenly feeling rather protective of her

Ziva nodded while smiling at him

Tony kissed her knee, straighten up and ruffled her hair, grabbed her little hand, he lead her into the house, the quickly changed and headed out into the pool.

"Abby, I asked what you said?" Gibbs stared at his daughter but she back off, running out the room and up the stair, dropping Bert half way up

"Abby!"

"Jethro, look" Jenny said pointing out the window to where Tony and Ziva were playing in the pool, Gibbs faced softened into a smile

"Come on, we'll sort Abby then the three of us will join them" Jenny grinned at her husband's idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Ducky brought Kate, Tim and Jimmy around and the two families hung outside around the pool.

All three of Ducky's children liked Ziva instantly much to Gibbs and Jenny happiness.

The three adults sat around the garden table watching the kids play.

Tony, Kate and Ziva were messing around it one end of the pool while Jimmy and Tim were throwing a ball back and forth and Abby sat crossed leg on the poolside staring into the water.

"How are the kids taking things?" Jenny asked

"Jimmy and Timothy don't really understand, all they know is that their mother is gone but Caitlyn is taking it hard"

"Well it has only been a few months since Amanda died, Duck"

"I'm aware, Jethro" Ducky smiled sadly trying not to mention the death of his wife in front of his children

"What is up with young Abigail?" Ducky asked in concern glancing at the toddler

"We're not entirely sure" Jenny admitted "She ran off before we could get her to talk"

"Caitlyn, my dear" Ducky called

"Yeah, dad?" Kate smiled up at her dad as he waved her over, she climbed out and strolled over

"Could you do me a favour" Ducky asked

"Sure thing" Kate nodded

"Check on Abigail" Kate's gaze moved from her dad to Abby

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even see her there" Kate rushed around the pool and sat down next to Abby and pulled her into her lap making sure they were both facing the pool but also that they were facing the adults

"Hey, Abbs" Kate mumbled wrapping her arms tightly around the little girl

"Hey, Katie" Abby reply snuggling into her making Gibbs, Ducky and Jenny smiled at the sight

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Why aren't you playing with us then?"

"You and Tony are busy"

"Never too busy for you, Abbs" Kate smiled tickling Abby's sides before helping her to her feet then standing up herself "C'mon"

Kate picked Abby up and settled her on her hip, twilling around making them both giggle then cannon balling into the pool.

"I would love to know how she does that, it takes us hours to cheer Abbs up" Jenny laughed gazing happily at all three of her children, waving back at Tim when he began waving both hands around grinning a toothy smile.

It wasn't until dinner time that they all headed indoors.

Ducky decided to take Kate, Tim and Jimmy home for the night but promised to be back the next day.  
Gibbs and Ducky gave each other a knowing smile as Kate and Tony hugged goodnight

"Goodnight Kate, sweet dreams" Tony winked

"Night, Tony" Kate smiled sticking her tongue out at him but still blushed like mad

"Nice one, son" Gibbs smirked once he closed the door, Tony just nodded grinning like mad

As the family finished up with dinner, Tony was texting Kate under the table, Ziva was giggled at one of Gibbs' lame ass jokes and Abby was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"C'mon, princess, time for bed" Gibbs smiled at his sleepy angel as he cradled her in his arms

"You too, Zee" Jenny smiled as Ziva sighed but didn't argue

"I'll take her up, mum" Tony grinned bending down to let Ziva jump up onto his back, he'd seen Kate do this with Tim and always wanted to do that for his sister but Abby was always to small

Jenny grinned and glanced at Gibbs' who was smiling away too

"Next stop, Ziva's palace" Tony announced loudly spreading his arms out to the side like an aeroplane causing the girl on his back laugh loudly

"Come on you, bath then bed" Gibbs said quietly taping her little nose

Abby just nodded into her dad's shoulder

For once during bath time Abby didn't make a fuss just sat quietly and let her dad wash her red hair which curled down just past her shoulder blades, she didn't utter a single word as her dad changed her into her favourite pyjamas and tucked her into bed

"Mummy will be in shortly to read you a story" Gibbs promised sitting down on the floor next to her bed

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Abbs"

"Love you" She mumbled sleepily her eyes drifting shut

"I love you too...very much" He stood up and kissed her forehead making sure he left the night light on, he left leaving the door slightly ajar just how she liked it before going downstairs

"Daddy?" He glanced back up the stairs to find Ziva at the top

"Yeah, ladybug"

"Can I get a book out Abby's room"

"What's wrong with the books in your room"

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was in there"

"Ok ladybug, just don't wake your sister"

"I won't, love you daddy"

"Love you too, Zee"

Gibbs strolled into the kitchen where his wife was finishing drying the dishes, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst kissing her neck

"Jethro, stop! Tony's in the next room"

"He's thirteen, not like he hasn't seen it before"

"Jethro!"

"What you think our son hasn't watched porn yet, he isn't exactly Jimmy now is he"

"Well no-" Jenny was interrupted by a high pitched scream

Gibbs and Jenny rushed out the room

"Dad? What's going on?" Tony asked in concern standing in the doorway of the lounge

"Stay here Tony! Do not move! Understand?"

Both adults continued to sprint up the stairs, as they reached the top Abby came running towards them with a nasty gash on her forehead as bright red blood trickled down her pale cheek

"Mummy! Daddy!" She shrieked running into Jenny's arm

"What happened, sweetie" Jenny panicked hugging her daughter tightly to her

"Z...iva...hit...m...e...with...a...book!" Abby's cried echoed in her parents' ears making Gibbs physically flinch having never seen his daughter so distraught

"Ziva!" He yelled, the older of the two girl slowly emerged from Abby's room cradling a book in one arm and a teddy in the other

"Why would you do such a terrible thing to your sister!" Gibbs shouted getting down to the girl's height grabbing her forearms firmly but not so he was hurting her but enough to scare her

"You could have seriously hurt her! Do you understand me! I am so disappointed in you! Have you any idea what you've done! Huh?"

"It was an accident!" She sobbed somehow getting out of Gibbs' iron grip and running down to Tony

Gibbs sighed but didn't have time to sort it

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked Jenny who was still cuddling the whimpering four year old

"Bad but she won't need to go to the hospital, we'll put some over it to keep it clean and we'll get Ducky to check tomorrow" Jenny said tears running down her face as well after the scare they'd just had

"That's if she doesn't die in her sleep" Gibbs snarled

"Jethro!" Jenny snapping turning to the side slightly in unnecessary protection

"Sorry Jen" Gibbs sighed wiping the tears off his wife face, holding his arms out so she could pass Abby to him

"Hey baby" Gibbs said softly but it didn't calm her "Shh, princess, daddy's here, we'll get you fixed up then mummy and daddy will get you a hot chocolate, how does that sound?"

"With marshmallows?" Abby looked up with watery eyes

"And whipped cream" Gibbs smiled gently pushing her hair away from the wound before he lead Jenny downstairs to the kitchen.

"What happened, Zee?" Tony asked as he pulled Ziva into his lap

"She said I hit her with the book and that how she got cut up" Ziva sniffled looking down

"What really happened?"

"I had to climb up on the bed to reach the book shelve cause it's on the wall and I lost my balancing and dropped the book, it was an accident I swear!"

"I know, Zee, I know"

"I'm sorry I was a disappointment"

"Hey! Your not! Look dad just yelled cause he was worried about, Abby, he doesn't like to see us hurt" Tony cuddled her tightly "But don't worry, big brother Tony will sort it out"

"What if you can't?" She asked quietly avoiding eye contact

"Good thing there is nothing Tony DiNozzo Gibbs cannot do!" Tony grinned winking at her and then leaving to talking to his dad.

Tony entered the kitchen to see Gibbs and Jenny literally having to hold Abby down as the cleaned the wound.

"Where's Ziva?, Tony" Gibbs asked with the majority of his attention on the squirming child sitting on the kitchen bench.

"In the living room, thinking she's a disappointment, and that you hate her" Tony Replied

"Look Dad can I talk to you for a minute alone"

"Sure, Jen you ok here?"

"Yeah, Jethro"

"What is it Tony?"

"You got it all wrong dad it was an accident, Ziva had to climb on to Abbs' bed to reach the book case, she lost her footing, dropped the book which hit Abby, and now you've scared the living daylights out little Ziva, and lost her trust"

"So Abby, Lied?"

"Yep, Ziva wasn't lying dad"

"Abigail Marie Gibbs, how dare you..."

"What's going on Jethro?" Jenny asked uncertainly

"It was an accident, Jen"

"Yeah I heard, but you can't say anything to Abby, she didn't lie, she woke with Ziva standing on top of her dropping a book"

"I know Jen"

"Daddy thought I lied, mummy?"

"No Princess, I didn't, just a misunderstanding baby" Gibbs wrapped Abby into a bear hug cradling

her close to his beating heart.

After placing a sleeping Abby back into bed, he entered the lounge to find, Ziva and break his own rules he needed to apologies to his Ladybug, for scaring her and getting mad.

"Ladybug, Zee, come here" Ziva didn't utter a word as she crossed the room to stand in front of her father, Gibbs first reaction was to get down to the small girls height and pull her into bone crushing hug, but Ziva pulled out of the hug refusing to return the hug.

"Zee, baby, Daddy's sorry, he was just scared"

All Ziva replied was "I understand Dad, I hurt Abby, you had a right to shout at me" before turning and swiftly exiting the room. Hearing Ziva call him Dad, instead of Daddy broke his heart, maybe a simple sorry wouldn't fix everything this time, Ziva truly believed that Gibbs did not love her as much as Abby, but this was not true, Abby may share the same DNA as him but he loved all his children equally, that would never change, even if he had to prove this over and over again to all 3 of them till the day he died.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva knew she had hurt Gibbs by calling him dad instead of daddy, but she was hurt to the way Gibbs had reacted reminded her so much of Abba, he was always getting mad at her she drifted off to sleep.

**Dream sequence …...**

"**ZIVA, GET HERE NOW"**

"**Abba?" Ziva mumbled **

"**YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME, SHE ALMOST DROWNED YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR BABY SISTER, WHERE WERE YOU"**

"**I'm sorry Abba I was at the market with Ari"**

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN, GO TO BED NO SUPPER" **

"**Abba I'm sorry" she sobbed, her father just struck her across the cheek. But the dream twisted and her father's face transformed into Gibbs **

"**Your a disappointment, I'm disappointed in you"**

"**It was and accident I'm sorry, it was an accccciiiiiddddeeeennnttt"**

"I'm sorry Daddy, it was an accident I didn't mean hurt Abby or Tali I didn't mean it I won't do it again, I promise"

Gibbs woke to the sound of his child, being distressed. I ran along the hallway and looked into Ziva's room to find her tossing and turning, clearly what ever she was dreaming about was upsetting her.

"I'm sorry Daddy" when Gibbs heard that his heart broke he was the one that caused his little girl pain, if it had been anyone else he would have killed them, he'd kill for all his children if someone hurt them bad enough.

"Ladybug, wake up for daddy its just a dream, I promise baby-girl its just a dream"

"I'm sorry Abba, I know I didn't protect Tali, I will protect Abby though I promise Daddy, I Promise"

"Ladybug you don't need to protect her, your only a child and I know Abby told us you hurt her but we know it was an accident, we know, lets just forget this ever happened please" Gibbs cradled Ziva to his chest,

"That's not going to happen" Ziva mumbled

Gibbs went back through beside his wife and quickly drifted to sleep.

Ziva got out of her bed and decided to get back at Abby, she remembered a prank her and Ari, had pulled on a nanny they hated, so she got a tin of green paint and mixed it was a bleach solution, Abby's beautiful red hair was going to be no longer, she sneaked into her younger siblings room and slowly poured the mixture all over Abby's head before creeping back to bed.

Jenny woke up to Gibbs gently kissing her neck

"Come on sleepy head, we need to get our children up"

"OK you get the older ones and I'll get Abs"

Jenny wondered along the hall to Abby's room and opened the door

"JETHRO" Jenny shouted when she saw that her youngest daughter's hair was bright green

"What Jen, what's wrong, Oh my" Gibbs sucked in air when he saw his child's beautiful red hair was now a deep ugly green.

"Tony, Ziva here now" Gibbs shouted.

"Tony why did you do this, is this some kind of joke"

"Dad, it wasn't me, I loved Abs' hair, you know that" he looked over at his little sister who was sobbing

"Ziva, did you do this" Gibbs intense stare made Ziva smirk

"Yeah Daddy, I did, she needed to be taught a lesson and I gave her one"

"Ziva?" Jenny gasped.

"I can't believe you Ziva I really can't, I'm so upset with you right now" Jen said

"I will go get some hair dye she can't go round like that"

"Yeah, you'll have to get black as its the only colour that will go over the green, take Ziva with you, I just can't look at her right now I'm so angry"

"Sure Jen be back soon"

"Its OK Abs, mamma's here, Abs why you smiling" Jen truly was confused by her child.

"I always wanted black hair mama, I loved my red hair but I always wanted black.

"You're some girl, princess some girl, let's go bathe you to get some of the paint out before Daddy and Zee get back"

"Jen, we got it where back, where are use"

"Bathroom Jethro"

"OK"

"Daddy I'm gonna have black hair just like grandpa used to hair"

"Yeah baby, let's get rid of this green, the colour doesn't really suit you"

Ziva decided to go sit by the pool in the back yard, she knew it was wrong what she'd done but in her eyes Abby deserved it,

"Zee, what you doing?" Tony asked from behind her

"Thinking" she replied

"What about?" Tony sat down beside the small Israeli girl

"We used to have a pool like this in Tel Aviv ….." Tony was about to speak when Ziva continued

"My little sister Tali, almost drowned one day when I went into town with Ari, my big brother, the nanny we had was supposed to look after her but she was busy with a boy and Tali almost drowned until Abba pulled her out, but he was so mad a me he shouted at me like Daddy did and told me I was a disappointment when I said I was sorry and he struck me whereas Daddy shock me and it gave me nightmare's about Abba and Tali" Ziva sobbed Tony pulled Ziva into a bone crushing hug, whilst saying "Dad's nothing like that Zee, I promise"

"You guys want to come see Abs' new hair she loves it, what's wrong Ladybug?"

"Nothing" she mumbled before walking toward the house Gibbs shot Tony a look that said spill.

"When you grabbed her and shook her last night when Abby was hurt you reminded her of Abba, which I think is her father"

"And?" Gibbs was slightly confused

"When she lived in Tel Aviv her sister almost drowned her dad blamed her and when she said she was sorry he hit her, it brought back bad memories for her, she wasn't scared of you, she was scared you were like her other dad"

"If that good for nothing son of a bitch was still alive, I would hunt him down and kill him, I wish there was a way of bringing him back just to kill him again, no one hurts my babies no one"

"I know dad I tried to tell Zee that"

By this point they had reached the house and saw a heart warming sight Abby and Ziva hugging each other.

"Jen, what's going on?" Gibbs whispered.

"It was so funny, Zee apologised and Abby pulled her into a hug and thanked her for her new black hair, she loved it" Jen laughed Gibbs just raised his eyebrow and laughed

Abby ran over to Gibbs and threw herself at him, "Thanks Daddy for my new sister"

"Your welcome princess, come here Ladybug, group hug with ma two favourite girls"

"Well I'm offended, Tony your my favourite boy" Jen smirked

"Your my favourite in a different way Jen" Gibbs smirked and winked at her.

"ewwww" all three children shouted and the adults just laughed. Maybe there little family was finally coming together as a unit, they all loved and cared for each other life was bliss but there was someone lurking in the blackness of the night that the family where not prepared for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry but there is going to be a skip in time of 5 years. Thank you for all the amazing reviews xx Warning there will be offence language to some and violence in this chapter.**

Jenny and Gibbs were leaving Tony and Kate to babysit, 9 year old Abby and 12 year old Ziva. They had now been married 19 years and decided it was time they went out for dinner just the two of them, with no children to distract or worry them.

"Sure, you gonna be OK with the little ones you two?"

"Yeah Dad, for the hundredth time, yeah and if not we have Ducky's emergency number, and yours and mums, also its not the first time we've baby sat them"

"I know, see you later"

Outside the same man, was lurking in the shadows, he had watched the small Israeli girl grow over the years and was waiting for the best opportunity to get her and the little black haired girl just so that the family knew taking who was his, the little girl would return but definitely not in one piece. He'd watched as Ziva's hair grew right down her back she always wanted long hair but it infuriated him that she knew, she was not allowed it passed her shoulders, there mother and father did not allow that. He watched closely as the parents left the house he would make the Jewish bitch pay that his father had left his Muslim mother for her Jewish whore of a mother.

Tony sat on the sofa with Kate curdled up in his lap, it had been 3 or 4 years since they started dating and hopefully would marry after they had finished university, Ziva and Abby were already asleep when Gibbs and Jen had left so the two teenagers had decided to watch a scary movie neither of them liked romances so they settled on horror.

Around 10 there was a sharp knock on the door, both looked at each other and grinned maybe Gibbs forgot his keys.

"I'll get it Tony go check on Zee and Abs"

"You sure?"

"Yep, its not gonna be a serial killer its probably your dad panicking again"

As Kate opened the door a young Israeli man pushed into the house

"Excuse me you have to leave"

"Where is Ziva, get her now or I will kill you"

"Look here mate, you can't burst in here shouting and take my little sister, so leave"

"ZIVA, HERE NOW"

Upstairs Ziva heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again, Ari her older brother she ran down the stairs just as Ari struck Kate and aggressively shouted at her.

"Ari?" he brother looked up it truly was him.

"Its not nice to be a burden on people, little sis, they were probably happy till you came now come"

"No"Ziva stated bravely

"I said now, little girl"

"I want to stay here with my mummy, daddy, brother Tony and little sister Abby, I don't want to go with you Ari"

"What's going, Tony I'm tired" Nine year old Abby yawned but was swiftly pulled into someone's arms she did not recognize.

"Both of them are coming with me, tell Mister Gibbs I said Hello" he snatched both girls not before kicking Kate into the stairs hard enough and quick enough to distract Tony to make his great escape with both children, he wished he could see Leroy Jethro Gibbs' face when he learns that his princess is missing but would be returned but as for Ziva she may not be as lucky.

Jenny and Gibbs' night was going amazingly until Tony's number flashed across Gibbs' phone screen, his gut began churning, there was something wrong with his children.

"Tony? What's wrong? Who's hurt?"

"He...Tooook...them...Dad.." Tony trailed off sobbing

"Took who Tony? And who you talking about?"

"Come home, he took Ziva and Abby, someone called Ari, to Zee and Abs" Tony sobbed

"I'm on my way so is mum are use two OK?"

"Kate's bruised but I'm fine, just come home please" Gibbs did not reply he already had his wife flung over his shoulder and had yet to explain what was going on, to may in the restaurant it looked like a couple that couldn't wait to get home for sex, but they weren't aware there was a more sinister reason the couple were moving so fast.

"What's going on Jethro, your scaring me"  
"Abby and Ziva have been taken we need to get home ASAP"

Ziva and Abby woke in a ruined cellar chained to metal hospital looking beds, the only time they had seen beds or slabs was in Ducky's autopsy room.

"Zee, I'm scared" Abby sniffled

"Me too Abs, me too"  
"Well hello my pretties good to finally see you both awake"

"Go to hell Ari"

"Oh baby sis, if I'm going I'm taking you with me, now I'm going to teach you little family a lesson," Ari said nothing more after this, he just began to torture little Abby, first by cutting straight lines into the little girls back in the shape of a cross and then beating her unconscious whilst Ziva begged and pleaded for him to stop hurting Abby, not to hurt her little sister.

"Shut it sister your next" the little girl whimpered but picked up the rock lying near her and throwing at Ari she needed Abby to survive, Gibbs needed Abby, Jenny needed Abby and Tony definitely need Abby.

Ari said nothing, he just grabbed Ziva's hair and cut it with a knife just at her chin. The continued on how he planned to torture his sister, he would leave Abby alone, well he didn't want charged with murder and he'd be out of the country before they found Ziva's body.

He took his knife and began to carve words into and all over the small girls arms, on the left he carved in Italian Voi siete la ragione per le persone muoiono, si mettono la morte a tutti I cari (You are the reason people die, you bring death to all loved ones) the little girl had passed out after the first letter had been sliced into her arm, he was not done yet though on her right arm he wrote, Jewish Bitch with a star of David cut in next to it.

Ari decided instead of killing them to make the family suffer more he would drop the little girls at the hospital where they would have to live with there scars for the rest of there lives, perhaps Gibbs and his wife would decide Ziva was too much of a risk to his children and send her away, the option just kept changing he hoped they were going to have terrible decisions to make in the near future.

A nurse at the Navy hospital recognised Abby and Ziva immediately, she hit speed dial to NCIS, they were definitely Agent Gibbs' children.

"GIBBS" The person on the other end of the phone barked

"Hello Agent Gibbs, this is Nurse Kelly for the Navy, hospital, your two children have been brought in but are extremely ill"

"On my way" He said before hanging up.

On the way to the hospital Jenny, Gibbs and Tony sat in silence what would they find at the hospital were they too late, is one of the baby girls dead.#

"Hello Sir, how can I help" the nurse asked politely

"Abigail and Ziva Gibbs, my daughter's where are they"

"Oh sir I'm sorry this way I will take you too Abby first" Both parents followed the over happy nurse and entered a small children's ward, Abby's beautiful face was covered in bruises and she was lying on her side.

"Why isn't she lying on her back"

"Abby has knife wounds cut into a cross shape on her back it was touch and go t when she arrived, she is recovering well but the next 24hours are still critical"

"Jethro go see Zee and take Tony this is two hard on him to see his sister like this"

"OK Jen you sure, your OK" All Jenny could do was nod her youngest baby was hurt and no one I mean no one was allowed to hurt her children.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked his son, he understood why Tony was upset but not why he was extremely angry.

"I told you shouldn't have let that Israeli child into are family look what's happened to Abs because of ….." the nurse pushed the door open and Tony took one look at his other little sister and regretted what he had said.

"What happened to Ziva"

"She appears to not have been as badly beaten as Abby, although her hair was cut and the animal that done this to them carved into her skin one arm says in Italian basically she brings death to loved one etc and the right arm says Jewish bitch with a star of David"

"Please tell me you joking" but the nurse was not she pulled back the dressings to reveal the angry red words carved into the little girls arms.

Jenny sat with Abby, she would never leave any of her children alone again,

"Mummy's here Abby, she not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, please come back to me please Abs I beg you" Jenny sobbed.

"Mama, why you crying" The angelic voice came from Abby as she first opened her sore tired eyes to see her mum by her side, she felt safe and loved.


	8. The Outcome

"Mummy's gonna check on, Zee. 'Kay Abbs" Jenny kissed her daughter's forehead and watched as she struggled to stay awake. Jenny smiled softly before exiting the room. The short walk to Ziva's room gave Jenny the chance to get her emotions in check before entering her older daughter's room.

Gibbs and Tony sat on either side of Ziva, who thankfully was sitting up, smiling weakly at something Tony was telling her.

"Hi, Sweetie" Jen hugged Ziva tightly and placed a kiss on each of her arms causing Ziva to smile a proper smile at her mum.

"Hi, mummy" She smiled sounding more like the vulnerable little 7 year old than the strong, determined 12 year old she'd become over the years.

"How you feeling?" Jen asked

"I'm Ok, doesn't hurt much any more" Ziva answered honestly, she didn't feel much pain now, which made her feel awful about how much her baby sister must be in. Ziva knew she have to go back to the shrink she'd seen for a while when she first joined the Gibbs' family but she didn't mind much. The experience had been horrid and she knew that it would bring the nightmare back and the scars left would be there forever, on show for everyone but right now surrounded by her family, she couldn't have felt more safe and secure.

"I was reminded Zee of that time she bleached Abby's hair" Tony chuckled

Everyone laughed but Jen had to ask Tony something

"How's Kate?" She asked her son

"She's still a bit scared but she's more freak out over what's happened to the girls" Tony explained quietly. Kate had stopped sleeping and eating, what little energy she had was spent worrying about the girls. She blamed herself, every little detail of that night had replayed in her head and her and Tony were constantly arguing over everything. Tony had called her as soon as Abby and Ziva were found and it was nice to have not only his sisters back but also to have Kate back to normal. Ducky had said she'd promised to go to bed early tonight so they could visit the hospital in the morning and then eaten pizza with her brothers, who of course were over joyed that their friends were ok even if they hadn't completely understood what had actually happened.

"Well we'll have visitors in the morning then their letting you both home in the morning" Gibbs told Ziva, stroking her hair out her face. He'd still needed to check on his baby but although both girls had been hurt badly, he knew Abby would look worse physically than Ziva had.

"How's Abby?" Ziva asked

"She's ok, Ladybug"

"How do you know that? You haven't left here to go see her" Ziva's tone wasn't harsh it, she was just curious.

"I'm going to go see her soon, Ladybug" Gibbs gave his daughter a loop sided smile

They all turned towards the large glass wall that separated the room from the corridor as they saw half a dozen nurses and a couple of doctors rush along the corridor...towards Abby's room. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other with silent panic

"Tony stay with Ziva" Gibbs ordered as he quickly followed his wife out.

"She's crashing!" One nurse yelled as Gibbs and Jenny came into the hospital room to see hospital staff surrounded their child

"What's goin' on!" Gibbs yelled over the panic but was ignored as people rushed in and out of the room as they used a machine that would shock Abby's heart. It reduced Jenny to tears and Gibbs had to support her in his arms so she didn't fall to her knees. He clenched his teeth and looked down at his wife instead of the scene in front of him.

The next few minutes were agonizingly slow as the team of staff fought hard to keep the little girl alive and two words were music to Gibbs' ear

"She's stabilising" Another nurse sighed in relief as she hooked another wire to Abby

"Good work, team" One of the doctors nodded at his co-workers as they shuffled out the room with lazy smiles on their faces

"Mr and Mrs Gibbs" The doctor greeted

"What happened?" Jen asked

"Abigail's heart gave out and we're not sure how well she can breathe on her own with putting strain on it so we've had to put her on some breathing equipment, just to be on the safe side"

"But she was ok, She was awake"

"Sometimes, you can't predict these things. The many thing is she's a strong one, she'd proved that she's isn't going down with out a fight" The doctor smiled and left the worried parents with their ill child.

Gibbs lead a tremblingly Jenny over to Abby and helped her lower herself into the chair beside the bed

"Hey, Princess" Gibbs whispered placing a kiss on Abby's cheek and stroking her hair out of her eyes "Gave us quite the scare there, ya horrible little monkey"

Jenny knew the scene that had unfolded had affected Gibbs in ways he would never admit to anyone, he was the strongest in the family but he just couldn't hide this sort of things well this was everything he dreaded. His family were his life and now both his baby girls had been harmed and he'd just almost lost his princess just now.

"Jethro, she's ok now"

"Yeah for how much longer, Jen. And think how this is gonna affect Ziva, she already believes this is all her fault"

"Just focus on, Abbs for a few minutes please, Jethro" Jenny said quite pissed at his reply "Zee, might blame herself to begin with but she'll understand eventually, she always does, she intelligent and she knows how much we care about her and that she is part of this family as much as the rest of us but Abby needs us right this second. I'll go explain to Zee, just stay here, make sure our baby knows you're here and that its not sleepy time any more" Gibbs almost smile at the last comment

"I know Jen, I just...need them both to be alright again. It's that to much to ask for"

"No, of course it isn't" Jen hugged him tightly pressing a kiss to his neck "I know how much you love them, all three of them and they all know it too"

"I know" Gibbs mumbled his gaze falling on his little angel "We can't lose them"

Jenny looked from her husband to her daughter and silently agreed.

She slowly made her way back to explain to her other kids what was happening, her heels making loud taps on the hard flooring.

Gibbs sat in the seat his wife had just been in and took Abby small pale hand in his larger one and thanked God she was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs unlocked the door and held it open for Jenny, Tony and Ziva. His wife and two oldest children trailed into the house. Gibbs felt awful leaving his baby in that hospital while the rest of the family were at home but it was late and Ziva needed to rest. Gibbs gently took Ziva's hand and lead the sleepy child up to her room.

"Daddy?" Ziva mumbled as they reached the top of the stairs

"Yeah, Ladybug?" Gibbs sounded tired even to his own ears

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She whimpered slightly

"You don't even have to ask" Gibbs scooped her up in his arms not caring that she was 12 and didn't need help to her room any more but he knew she needed the comfort.

Gibbs gently through Ziva onto the bed causing her to giggle.

He pulled her duvet over her shoulders and settle on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Daddy, Abby gonna be ok, isn't she?" Ziva snuggled into Gibbs

"Yeah, she's going to be fine"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Gibbs lay with Ziva for about 20 minutes even though she'd been asleep for at least 15 but he wanted to make sure she didn't wake up. He uncurled himself from his daughter, he left the night light on which he hadn't done in years but closed the door as he always did.

He made his way downstairs to made him, his wife and his son some coffee.

He glanced at Jen and Tony as they sat at the kitchen table. Jenny kept running her fingers through her son's hair.

"What happened to her, Dad?" Tony asked looking up at his dad

"Tony, it doesn't matter now, she's ok" Jenny softly told her son while kissing his temple

"I wanna know, Mum, please just tell me" Tony pleaded

"Tony, your sister's heart stopped, their keeping her on some sort of breathing machine for the time being and it's not because she can't breathe, it's because they don't want too much strain on her heart" Gibbs explained passing out the coffee and sitting on the other side of Tony

"Abby's heart gave out?" Tony looked like someone had just stabbed him

"Yeah, but the main thing is that she's alright and she'll be home in no time" Jenny smiled reassuringly at Tony even though it was breaking her heart

"I'm gonna go to bed" Tony muttered after finishing his coffee trying his best to not let things get to him. He washed his mug and shuffled up to his room.

He shut the door and leant back against it his eyes rapidly filling with tears. He was aching any fool could see that but he had about 50 different emotions flowing through him and he couldn't stand it. He cried out as he slammed his head back against the door but then took to trashing things in his room and throwing things around in pure agony and anger before slinking to the ground, tears freely dripping from his cheek.

"Tony" Jenny slowly opened the door to find the room trashed and her son curled up in the corner

"Oh, sweetheart" Jenny's heart broke at the sight of him, she hurried over to him and sunk down next to him pulling him close to her

"Why?" Tony tried to hold back the sob in front of his Mum.

Jenny held him, rocking him slightly for a while

"C'mon let's get this room sorted out" Jenny whispered kissing Tony's head

"Ok...but Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell Dad about this...or Kate...or anyone else for that matter"

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby" Jenny chuckled

Once the room was tidy and Tony was settled Jenny made her way to her own room to find Gibbs already in bed

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired" She yawned and cuddled into her husband.

The next day Gibbs and Jenny were heading back to the hospital since they had the last few weeks off to take care of Abby when she was released from the hospital.

After dropping Ziva and Tony at Ducky, Jenny and Gibbs made their way to see Abby.

They been their for about an hour before either uttered an word

"Jen, why don't you go to back and get Ziva and Tony and take them to a movie or something to cheer them up"

"But..."

"I'll stay here with Abby"

"I guess I could" Jenny nodded and gathered her belonging, kissed her daughter and left with out another word knowing Gibbs just wanted to make sure Ziva and Tony were alright as well.

It was twenty minutes later that Abby's eyes slowly opened

Gibbs smiled at his little girl "Hey, baby girl"

Abby smiled at her daddy

"Doc said you're a little stronger, today and he said if you keep improving then you'll be able to come off all these machines" Gibbs explained

In a normal situation the room with be filled with his daughter's rambling and laughter and he'd be the listener but this wasn't a normal situation and his daughter's laughter would not fill the room because she was ill, very ill.

Tony curled up with his girlfriend on her bed. When he'd arrived at 8 in the morning she'd still been asleep and as soon as he saw her, he'd kicked off his shoes

"Kate" He mumbled as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers up and down her side

"Hmm" She said still half taken over with sleep

"Just cause Abbs still isn't well, please don't stop eating and sleeping again"

"I won't"

"I...I just can't face the possibility of losing you too"

"You're not gonna" She smiled leaning up and kissing his lips gently all he could do was smile at her and hope nothing else threw itself in his family's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**...**_3 weeks later..._

Ziva knew her family loved her but she felt awful and responsible, it was her brother the one she cried for and wanted back that hurt Abby so badly, therefore she was responsible if she hadn't come to Washington then the Gibbs family would have been safe. It should be her scared and alone in hospital suffering in pain not little Abby. She loved her family with all her heart and much, much more.

"Jenny, Jethro I have some good news for you little Abby is allowed to come home with the two of you, however she is to be on complete bed rest."

"My Baby, she can come home?"Jen sobbed in Jethro's arms

"Yes Mrs Gibbs she can."

Later on in the day Abby was so excited to go home and have all her favourite possessions around her once again, as well as be with her family, she couldn't wait to snuggle with Tony and Kate when she knew they wanted to be alone but she still had to annoy them to no end but that was her job as a little sister.

"Hey Princess, you ready to go home?" Gibbs smiled at his baby girl

"Yeah, I can't wait" Abby bounced up and down  
"Neither can we baby, neither can we" Jenny smiled as she hugged her youngest child her baby.

"Let's go we'll pick up Pizza on the way home for everyone" Abby squealed with excitement she was looking forward to eating something other than hospital food and oh man the food was really stinking.

Tony sat in the living-room Ziva was quietly playing outside in the garden, he didn't know his little sister would be coming home, the last month or so had been hectic, his family were distant from each other. Gibbs had been practically silent most of the time, Jenny had cried all the time, Ziva had been so wrapped up with worry that the line between nightmares and reality had began to blur. Things were bad, real bad and to Tony everything felt surreal and with it being Saturday it was getting close to going back to school for the last week then it'd be summer, the last few weeks before Kate and Tony went off to college which was only in the city centre but they'd brought their own places and would move in when school started again. Kate had to be kept back a year due to her results but Tony suspected she'd purposely failed so they could go to college together. Ziva wasn't doing so well in school because she couldn't concentrate as much and half the time she begged to stay off and visit Abby in hospital and Tony didn't blame her for being withdrawn and upset, she'd been through a lot which the family never forgot that and treated her with as much care and sympathy as they did Abby.

"Tony! Ziva!" Jenny's voice rang through the house and his ears and he reluctantly pulled himself from the couch, just as Ziva shuffled in from outside.

"Hey, Mum" Tony nodded while giving Jenny a quick hug

"Could you take the pizza through to the kitchen then come back here please?"  
"Sure thing" Tony took the pizza from Jenny and did as she asked

"Hi, Momma" Ziva hugged her mother tightly and didn't let go for a short while.

"Well, your father and I have a surprise for you both" Jenny announced as Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder

Just as Jenny finished her sentence Gibbs came in the front door with Abby on his back

"Abby!" Tony and Ziva yelled happily as Gibbs let Abby down and her two siblings engulfed her in a bear hug. Tony was the first to pull away but Ziva held on with all her mite.

"I missed you, Abbs" Ziva whispered

"I missed you, Zee. A lot!" the sisters pulled away from each other and Tony couldn't resist hugging Abby again. He scooped her up in his arms and repeatedly kissed her cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" Tony warned before setting her on her feet

"Come on, you lot. Let's eat!" Gibbs grinned at his family as he grabbed his wife in his a side hug.

It had been so long since they'd _all _sat around the table eating their dinner with smiles on their faces and having an easy light hearted conversation with one another.

Monday came to quickly, far to quickly. All three of them headed to school even though Jenny had offered to stay home in case Abby wasn't up to it but she'd refused wanted badly to see Tim. The two had been inseparable since the _accident_ and Tim had missed Abby terribly because he hadn't been aloud to visit because Gibbs had said that it wasn't something that he wanted Tim or Jimmy to see.

Gibbs and Jenny drove the girls to school and Tony went in his own car picking Kate and her brothers up on the way.

"So girls I was thinking that we could have a girl's day on Saturday since your dad and brother are going fishing" Jenny smiled turning back slightly to look at them

"Yeah" both girls said at exactly the same time making them both fall back in their seats giggling uncontrollably

Gibbs and Jenny smiled each other

"Now that is a sound I will NEVER take for granted ever again" Gibbs said quietly to his wife

while glancing at his daughter's through the front mirror.

"See you tonight, girls" Gibbs grinned winking at them both and watched them walk along the road to school. Ziva calmly walked next to her sister as Abby skipped along next to her, black ponytails swinging.

"Jethro, we'll be late" Jenny laughed

"I know but...look at 'em, Jen" Gibbs smiled softly at his wife

"I know, Jethro" Jenny smiled back while kissing her husband gently

"Abby, there's Ray, I'll see you at lunch" Ziva waved at her best friend before hugging her sister and rushing off

"Abby!" Abby didn't even have time to turn her head before she was tugged in to another bear hug

"Timmy!" Abby reply with just as much excitement

"I can't believe it's you!" Tim laughed still not letting her go.

Tim and Abby happily walked off towards their class and Tim promised himself, he'd never let Abby get hurt ever again.

"Hey, Zee" Ray greeted with a cocky grin

"Hey, Ray" Ziva smiled hugging him for a second before pulling away, both of them blushing

"See your sister's back" He smiled to which Ziva nodded with a blank expression suddenly seeming in-bothered by Abby sudden discharge from hospital but Ray knew that with Ziva it went much deeper than that.

"Miss Gibbs?" Ziva turned to see an unfamiliar women calling for her from the school gate

"I'll see you in class, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure" Ray looked uncertain but made his way to class alone without protest

"Hello" The women forced a smile

"Hello" Ziva replied slowly and reluctantly

"You not welcome" The woman stated bluntly in a thick accent

"Excuse me!" Ziva back off slightly

"Well you did almost kill their only daughter, didn't you? I mean if a little bitch like you tried to kill my Ari, I'd kill you or at least seriously injure you"

"Ari? Your his mother, aren't you?" Ziva took another step back ignoring the school bell

"I'm surprised at Agent Gibbs for not throwing you out or at least his wife the Director sending you on a first class flight back to where ever you came from"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ziva spat at the woman

"Oh I do. You all ready murdered on family now you out to do the same to the Gibbs' family"

"I would never hurt my family! Non of them! Not Daddy or Momma or Tony or...Abby!"

"Didn't work did it, your little plan with Ari because Abigail is still alive"

"Don't you dare speak her name! Don't you dare even think her name!" Ziva yelled angrily

"They don't want you, you know!" The women's voice just as loud

"You tried to kill her! Your own sister! Just like Tali! You got Ari to kill your real family! Then you got him to hurt you new one in an even more twisted way!"

Ziva seen someone sprint someone past them but she didn't see who it was but didn't have time to think about it as the woman grabbed her chin forcing her to look up

"You are evil, pure evil" The woman breath felt horrid on Ziva's face.

Abby heard it all and she couldn't just stand there and do nothing so she sprinted past them and a long the room not stopped until she got to the high school two miles away

They hadn't gone in yet, most of the seniors were still outside lounging around in the sun.

Abby couldn't see Tony but she spotted Kate

"Katie! Katie!" Abby landed in a heap next to where Kate was sitting on the grass surrounded by three girls who looked at her in disgust. Abby knew she'd been pushing her recovery just coming to school knowing she was supposed to be on bed rest for one or two days still and running as far as she had caused her so much pain

"Abby!" Kate pulled Abby closer as Abby coughed and panted on the grass

"What the hell is that?" a blonde cheerleader asked glaring at Abby

"Tanya!" Kate snapped "Abbs, what is it?"

"You...You have...to come...quick!" Abby clumsily dragged herself off the ground and Kate leant over and quickly tied her _little sister's_ sneakers

"What's wrong? Baby bear?" Kate asked calling Abby for the first time since she was two years old

"Ziva! Come on! You gotta help, Katie! You just gotta!" Abby grabbed Kate's hand trying to pull her up

"Ok" Kate climbed to her feet and Abby took off as fast as her legs would carry her and Kate followed catching up in no time. The two girls ran as fast as they could only for Abby to fall down half way

"Abby!"

"No, Katie! Keep running! Bad lady with Ziva! Yelling!" Abby tried to explain through pants of pain

"Ok, stay here! Don't move!" Kate took off again, Abby was her father's daughter; who wouldn't give up if one of their own in any kind of danger.

Kate hated leaving her there but Ziva needed help and Kate knew that was just as important right now

Kate reached the school yard to find a woman yelling at Ziva

"Hey!"

The woman turned around and Kate slapped her in the face. Hard

"Leave MY family alone! Got that! So take your sorry ass back to where you came from and leave Ziva the HELL alone!" The woman glared at Kate; Kate glared back before the woman stormed away

"Kate!" Ziva hugged her tightly around her waist and buried her face in her shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Shh, you're ok, your safe now" Ziva took the comfort Kate offered

"C'mon Zee, we'll walk to my school and get Tony to drive us to NCIS and I'll get your dad" Ziva nodded and Kate untangled herself from the 12 year old but kept her arm around her shoulder

"Thanks, Kate"

"Any time" Kate grinned squeezing her gently

They turned around to find Abby leant against the fence patting badly and an expression of pain as she clenched her middle

"Abby, you got Kate?" Ziva asked and all Abby could do was nod as Ziva pulled into a bone crushing hug as she sobbed on her little sister's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"You should have come got me, Abby" Tony scowled at the road as they drove through DC

"You should have told Kate and then come got me"

"Tony" Kate sighed "She gets it"

Abby sat in the back seat clenching Ziva's hand as she continued to cough and pant even though it had been at least half an hour since she'd run anywhere but nobody voice their concern, no point in scaring her

"You...ok...Zi...va?" Abby got out

"Yeah, I fine" Ziva sniffled

"Try not to talk much, Abbs" Tony said softly as they pulled into a parking space

Kate walked around to Abby's door and helped her slide on to Kate's back while Tony kept a tight grip on Ziva's hand.

They wasted no time at security as both guards knew the four very well.

And soon enough they were all in the squad room

"Tony. Kate" Gibbs stood up looking concerned "What the hell?"

Ziva tugged her hand out of Tony's and ran into her Dad's arms, sobbing her little heart out

"Come on, we'll take you lot up to the Director" Gibbs said loudly but then whispered to Ziva "C'mon, we'll take you to Momma" He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and both her arms went around his waist and they all walked up to Jenny's office

"What's going on?" Jenny asked from her seat behind her desk

"Some woman was harassing Ziva at the school gates"

"It was...Ari's Mother" Ziva whispered in a shaky voice

" Oh My God" Jenny gasped and hugged her little girl pulling her into her lap

"Abby ran all the way to our school to get Kate" Ziva told her Mum in a quiet yet proud voice. Jenny and Gibbs noticed Abby on Kate's back for the first time

"That's cause she loves you, very much and she wanted to protect you" Jenny smiled lovingly at both girls.

"What did that woman say to you?" Jenny asked

"She said I planned to hurt Abby with Ari and that I was planning on getting him to murder the whole family just like I did with my first family and that I wasn't welcome here" Ziva broke down in sobs again and Jenny did her best to comfort her

"We know none of that's true" Jenny started "We know you thought Ari died that night with everyone else you loved. And you do belong here, you're a Gibbs' girl and your Daddy is not gonna let you date till you 50 and even then he's gonna hate it and Tony and Abby are gonna annoy you until you wanna bang their head together because that what sibling do and in a few years, you and Abbs are gonna be fighting about make-up, hair straighteners and boyfriends because your sisters and Daddy's get mad because you both are doing his head in with it. We love you sweetheart, all of us; Me, Daddy, Tony, Ziva, Kate, Tim, Jimmy, Uncle Ducky, every single one of us LOVE you, so so so much, no matter what"

"It's true, Ladybug" Gibbs bent down next to his daughter and wife "We do love you"

"Are you gonna send me away?" Ziva asked tearfully

"No! Not ever!" Gibbs gripped Ziva's hand firmly and didn't let go of it

"Promise?"

"We promise" Gibbs kissed her forehead

Jenny and Gibbs hugged their daughter for a long time before Ziva smiled up at them

"I love you too" She grinned snuggling into her parents more

Tony smiled at Kate but Kate was looking down at the ground

"Uncle Gibbs" She bit her lip

"Yeah, Kate?" Gibbs looked at her concerned

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you outside a minute?"

"Yeah" Gibbs kissed Jenny and Ziva on their cheeks and followed Kate outside, Abby still on her back but she wasn't holding on as tightly by the looks of things if Kate let go of the small girl's legs, she more than likely fall off

"What's wrong? Did something else happen?"

"No but Abby's been coughing and panting since she ran to get me...Uncle Gibbs she just coughed blood down my shoulder

Gibbs glanced at Kate's shoulder and sure enough their was a thin trail of bloody on her shirt, Gibbs turned his gaze to Abby who was almost asleep on Kate's back but looked as pale as she had after the accident

"I was thinking of getting Dad to check her out"

"No I will" Gibbs gently preyed Abby from Kate's back and cuddled her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and linked her ankled behind his back

"Tell Jen I've gone down to see Ducky just don't tell her why, if she notices Abby's disappearance which she might not tell her Abby begged me to take her to see Ducky"

"Ok" Kate mumbled

"Good Girl" Gibbs kissed Kate's forehead and took off on his route to autopsy

"You really are something, Abby Gibbs. Third day out of hospital, one week off that horrible breathing thing and you run a marathon" Gibbs tried to cheer her up

"Daddy" Abby said so softly he almost didn't hear her

"Yeah, Abbs"

"Had to keep running, had to get Kate, had to help Ziva, couldn't stop running, wasn't aloud to stop" Abby chanted what she must have been while getting Kate and he hugged her closer to him

"Baby, you didn't have it in you, you're still sick"

"But...I helped Ziva, didn't I?" Abby muttered

"Yeah, princess, you did" Gibbs reassured her quickly thinking he was telling her she hadn't help

"You were so so brave, baby girl and Daddy is so proud of you" He kissed the side of her head as he stroked the back of it, pulling her hair away from her face

"Kate did most of the helping" Abby buried her face in the croak of Gibbs' neck

"She wouldn't have known if you hadn't have ran to her"

"I didn't think about the pain, Daddy" Abby said proudly but then she couched again and Gibbs could feel the warm fluid on his neck, he could feel it running down under his shirt collar, she was panting again and wheezing in his ear so he picked up his speed and then he was in autopsy and he was laying her down on one of the tables

"Duck!" Gibbs called as his daughter struggled to stay awake.

Ducky worked his magic and it turned out she still had blood in her lungs from the attack which had settled and the running had began to empty it out, she was tired and sore which explained the panting and breathlessness and Gibbs was so grateful that it she didn't have to return to hospital although he'd been warned that she wasn't to go back to school and that she'd keep coughing up blood until it was all gone from her lungs.

Gibbs pulled Abby back into his arms and carried her back to Jenny's office, deciding he'd tell her the real reason later on and not in front of Ziva or Tony.

"This little angel has fallen asleep on us" He said as he lay his sleeping child on the couch in Jenny's office, he glanced at Kate and she nodded

"No wonder"

"Jethro, there's blood on your neck" Jenny noticed

"Oh, don't worry about that. Gerard had a nose bleed, bumped in to me on his way to the toilet"

"Is he ok?" Tony asked

"Oh yeah, he's good" Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and strolled back over to Jenny and tickled behind Ziva's knee and she giggled loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**There will be another skip in time as it is needed to fit the story.**

**Ziva: 16 **

**Abby: 13 **

**Tony: 22**

**Kate: 23 **

**Tim + Jimmy: 15.**

**WARNING: WILL MENTION SELF-HARM, BULLYING AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

Ziva was in big trouble.

_Understatement of the century! _Ziva thought bitterly.

_Oh no! _What would she tell her mum and her dad.

She was SO dead.

She didn't mean for it to happen. They'd been drunk. She could barely remember her own name when they did it.

She had told Ray first and he seemed surprisingly calm with it.

What the hell was she going to do now?

_Abby. _She'd talk to her little sister well at least about the subject she was going to come straight out and say it. Abby couldn't tell lies, she especially could NOT lie to their parents or least that's what Ziva _thought._

Abby paced her bedroom.

Tears blurred her vision as she slammed her laptop shut and through herself down on the bed, her German Shepard Jethro (Named after her father) licked her the tears from her pale cheek. She'd tell her daddy; after this weekend; after Tony's wedding.

Timmy didn't even know! Her boyfriend! Who'd she'd known since she'd been born!

She didn't know what else to do. So she headed for the bathroom; to her sanctuary, she needed to make the bad thoughts go away and she knew exactly how to do that.

Tony stood in the mirror fixing his tie and pinning the lilac flower to the blazer because in a few short hours he'd be married; married to the girl he loved. Caitlyn Mallard.

He couldn't believe his luck. He had a great _soon-to-be_ wife, great parents, absolutely adorable sisters and perfect_ soon-to-be_ in laws. He sighed in content unaware of how the next few days would impact everyone's lives. _And not in a good way._

Jenny finished tying Kate's dress. It was white and beautiful, like a princess' in a fairy tale.

Ziva was dressed in the full length glittery lilac bride's maid dress that was the same as her mother's .

It was held up by two spaghetti straps on each shoulder.

"Zee! You're not supposed to out shine the bride!" Kate grinned hugging her almost sister.

"Well I do try" Ziva joked the news from yesterday at the back of her head.

Abby was meant to be one as well but had asked Kate if it was ok if she just sat with Gibbs in the church instead.

This baffled everyone, as when Kate and Tony first got engaged, Abby was over the top happy to be the one of the three bride's maids.

The wedding went without any drama. Kate and Tony were loved up. Gibbs grinned the whole day and night. Jenny cried at the thought of her little baby boy all grown up. Ziva had fun even if she did have to excuse herself twice. Abby well Abby just sat at a table, watching.

Watching as Tony and Kate had their first dance.

Watching as Tony danced with Jenny and Kate danced with Ducky and then Gibbs.

Watching as Ziva danced with Tony.

Watching as Ziva danced with her boyfriend.

Watching as Kate danced with Jimmy.

_Watching from the outside._

"Would the lady like a dance?" Gibbs bowed down to Abby tearing her gaze away from Jimmy, Tim and Jimmy's girlfriend Michelle Lee talking next to the bar.

Abby smiled at Gibbs, a proper smile that had been hidden most of the last few weeks.

Abby accepted Gibbs' hand and Gibbs noted how stunning his baby daughter looked in her black knee length, long sleeved lacy dress.

Abby had her arms wrapped around Gibbs' middled and his arms wrapped securely around her shoulders and back as he swayed her in rhythm with the slow music.

"You ok, baby?" Gibbs whispered to her and she nodded in to his chest.

Jenny smiled at her husband and daughter and continued her dance with Ducky.

The family waved at the newly weds as they drove away from the reception and towards the airport.

"I give it a month," Gibbs muttered lightly elbowing Jen.

"Jethro!" Jenny snapped.

"Kidding," Gibbs laughed.

"I'll see ya, Duck," Gibbs patted Ducky shoulder.

"Goodnight, Jethro," Ducky smiled before receiving a hug from Jenny, Ziva and an extra long one from Abby.

"Goodnight, my dears," Ducky called the boys over to say goodbye

"Timmy," Abby said in an apologetic tone

"Don't start, Abby."

"But Timmy!" Abby said in a half whining, half desperate voice

"Don't wanna hear it!" Tim said goodnight to everyone then climbed into the front of Ducky's car and Ducky and Jimmy followed shortly after.

Gibbs and Jenny got their girls home and up to bed in 20 minutes.

"I'll check on Zee," Jenny smiled.

"And I'll check on Abbs," Gibbs agreed.

"Can I come in?" Jenny called in to Ziva's room.

"Course, mum," Ziva smiled from her perch on her bed, her pyjama shorts and tank barely covering what it should, her laptop was in front of her as she clicked away.

"You ok, honey?" Jenny asked patting the girls knee.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ziva grinned widely at her mother as if to prove a point.

"Ok then. Goodnight, sweetheart, don't stay on that all night," Jenny kissed her daughter's cheek and stood holding her dress up a bit so she didn't trip.

"Love you," Ziva called as Jenny began to leave.

"Love you too," Jenny smiled and began her walk to her other daughter's room.

"Abbs! You decent!" Gibbs yelled but walked in any ways. His daughter lay on her bed on top of the covers, watching TV in black pyjamas with little pink and white skulls all over them.

"What you watching?" Gibbs asked lying down next to her, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Chat show thingy," Abby stated sounding bored.

"Abby, are you and...um Tim alright?" Gibbs spoke in an awkward tone.

"Do we really have to talk boys, daddy?" Abby giggled.

"No, not if you don't want to," Gibbs sounded relieved "But really, Angel, are you doing ok, you know at school and that?" _This way so much easier when Abby was four_ Gibbs thought to himself.

"Yeah, it's great." Abby forced the words out and hoped they sounded truthful "So you catch any bad guys this week?"

"Oh yeah, you should have seen us!" Gibbs chuckled, conversations like this were so much better and Abby was always eager to hear stories about the cases Gibbs had helped solve at NCIS.

"Can't believe I missed it!" Abby laughed and Gibbs had to laugh along "Even if you did take your time about it!"

"Oh my, young lady!" Gibbs said in mock anger but rolling over and tickling her all over

"You can't bring out the tickle torture without warning! It's not fair!" Abby squeaked in a fit of giggles.

"I surrender!" Abby yelled as they both fell off the bed and onto the floor, laughing.

"C'mon, bed before mum finds out."

"She already has" Jenny smiled from the doorway.

Abby curled up in bed and turned her attention back to her show

"Night, baby," Jenny blew Abby a kiss before going to her own room.

"Night, princess" Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and made sure he picked Bert off the floor and put it on the bed next to her.

"Night daddy."

"Love ya, Abbs."

"Love ya too!"

It had been a week! A whole damn week! Tony and Kate were back and everything. _Don't be so weak! _Ziva thought as she paced the hall outside her mum and dad room. Her dad was in there; reading through a case report on the computer they had in the room. Her mum had just left for New York for a meeting with the directors of other agencies or something like that.

She raised her fist to knock but then let it drop down by her side and leant against the door instead. Gibbs was taking the girls to school in exactly 7 minutes and that's all the time Ziva needed to get it out in the open.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Ziva asked after he'd opened the door.

"Yeah, what's up, Ladybug?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Did you bleach your sister's hair again?" Gibbs joked.

"No! Dad just listen ok!"

"Ok" Gibbs said annoyed at the way she'd spoken to him.

"I..um...Ray and I...umm"

"Spit it out, Zee" Gibbs said grabbing her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"I'm pregnant...with Ray's baby"

Abby pulled her t-shirt on, gasping in pain as it made contact with her raw wrist.

"Abby! Get Tim to give you a lift to school! I can't take you!" Abby heard how angry her dad sounded and didn't argue, there was enough of that already in the house at the minute.

Her phone bleeped telling her she had a text, she read it over twice before the tears started to pour down her face and that was it she was done, she was done with the messages on chat rooms, she was done with the harassment at school, done with the names and the rumours, done with being called worthless and a whore and being told that Tim didn't really love her, he just wanted in her pants, being told that her family didn't care because she was damaged because of the accident with Ari four years ago had fucked with her head (how they knew about that, she didn't know). She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and turning the lock. She grabbed the small but sharp blade from under the bath mat. _This ends today_ she thought. Sending love to her family through her thought. She slid to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Get upstairs! Your not going to school today! I gotta go to work!" Gibbs slammed the front door and left Ziva standing in the hall. She didn't cry; she just stood staring at the door.

Ray and Gibbs argued as predicted, Gibbs left in a rage dragging Ziva with him. She got the _I'm so disappointed in you _and the _You can tell your mother this _lecture. Then she was left here on her own for the day.

Ziva pulled out her phone and began to text her boyfriend.

_'Sorry about my dad, talk to you at lunch. Love you xx'_

_'No worries, Zee. Take care of yourself. Love you 2 xx'_

Before putting her phone away she decided to text Tim and see if him and Abby got to school on time.

'_Hey Tim, you and Abby get 2 school on time?' _

_'Huh? Abby isn't here'_

_'What? But you drove her, she's got to be there'_

_'I didn't drive her Zee, she isn't at school today. I thought she was sick'_

_'Your sure?'_

_'We ALWAYS talk between classes so I'm sure'_

_'Ok thanks Tim'_

_'When you find her, could you tell her that I need to talk to her?'_

_'You not gonna break up with her, are you?'_

_'I don't know yet, Ziva, I really don't'_

_'She loves you!'_

_'She's thirteen, I'm fifteenth, people get at us for it'_

_'So this is what this is about because ur in different years!'_

_'No, Ziva, it's not. I love her 2 but I just dunno what to do'_

Ziva didn't bother answering as it pissed her off that Tim might dump her baby sister so she tossed her phone onto the kitchen table before going upstairs in a search for her sister.

"Abby!" Ziva called as she checked her sister's room and finding it empty.

"Abbs!" Ziva checked her room and their parents room and Tony's room.

_Bathroom _Abby was probably in the bathroom.

"Abby" Ziva knocked on the door "You in there?" when she got no answer she tried the door only to find it locked "Abby, I know you are not at school so open the door, please"

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way" Ziva pulled the _equipment_ out and began to pick the lock.

Ziva opened the door slowly and then peered in.

"Abby" Abby began but all she could do was gasp when she took in the sight in front of her. Abby; her baby sister, lay half curled up on the bathroom floor as her head and shoulders leant against the bathroom wall, a small pool of blood formed around both her sides.

A deep, bleeding cut ran across each of her wrist which made the small red mark around it look like nothing.

"Abby!" Ziva fell to the floor in front of her sister "Oh my gosh!"

Ziva tried to shake her sister awake but nothing seemed to work so she bolted back downstairs to retrieve her phone. First was the ambulance and then was dad but Ziva didn't call her already pissed off dad and instead called Tony.

"_Hello"_

"Tony! Meet us at the hospital"

"What! Why?!"

"Just trust me. Abby...she's had an accident"

"What kind of accident! Ziva!"

"Just meet us there! Oh and call dad and tell him" Ziva hung up the phone before rushing back to her sister's side.

"Abby!" Ziva sobbed "Wake up!"

The ambulance was there in minutes taking both girls to the hospital

"You have to wait here, Miss" The nurse told Ziva as the rushed Abby into a secured room.

"Ok" Ziva replied in a shaken voice

"Ziva!" Ziva barely had time to turn around before Tony was hugging her

"What happened?" Gibbs asked looking more angry than concern thinking Abby had just tripped up and fell and even more pissed that she daughter had skipped school.

"Abby...she...um...she tried to commit suicide"

"Wait!" Tony and Kate yelled but Gibbs just pushed past them all to look through the glass door as they worked on his baby.

"Princess" He whispered "What happened?"

"I found her in the bathroom. I dunno how long she'd been there" Ziva told her dad quietly "I'm sorry"

"Hey, ladybug, it's not your fault" Gibbs hugged Ziva tightly.

"Dad, seriously what the hell is going on?" Tony asked

"I don't know, Tony" Gibbs sighed keeping one arm wrapped around Ziva.

"What! How can you not know?"

"Tony, stop it" Kate whispered tugging Tony's sleeve

"No Kate, I won't stop" Tony snapped "Look its a bit strange seeing as our family barely fight and she's got nice friends, so what is all this? Some fucked up bid for attention"

"No! She's not like that!" Ziva yelled at her brother "Some thing's been up for weeks! And if you never noticed then your not a very good brother!"

"Excuse me!" Tony huffed

"Well you never bother with us any more!"

"Ziva! Tony! This isn't the place, ok" Gibbs said sternly "Abby just needs us to be there for her. All of us."

"Cause you've been doing a great job at taking care of her, haven't you. I mean didn't you promise mum to watch over the girls. Well look where we're standing, dad! Hasn't even been a day"

"I'd choose your next words very carefully, Anthony" Gibbs growled

"You know maybe the girls should stay with us until mum gets back next week, just to be on the safe side and that's only if she makes it out of her alive, I mean even if she does they might want to keep her on the psycho unit!"

Before Tony knew what was happening Gibbs had him pinned against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you say I can't look after my daughters!" Gibbs snarled "They mean everything to me! I'd die before I'd let any harm come to any of the three of you!"

"Yeah well look what happened to Kelly!" Tony shot back shocking himself.

Gibbs let go of his son and backed away from them. Gibbs and his high school girlfriend Shannon had Kelly when they were sixteen. Shannon had died only minutes after Kelly was born. Kelly had been killed in a car accident at 8 when her uncle who was Shannon's brother was taking her to her dance class.

"Get out of here! I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"Dad...I'm sorry"

"I said now, Tony!"

"Are you coming, sis?" Tony asked Ziva

"Don't call me that! Your no brother of mine"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You just turned up, didn't you"

"Tony!" Kate snapped

"Come on, Kate"

"No, I'm staying here"

"Suit yourself" Tony left feeling awful about everything. He'd go around to his parents house later and make up for it.

"Daddy?" Ziva mumbled as Gibbs sunk down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs "I'm going to call Ducky, Tim and then mum"

"Ok, sweetheart" Gibbs sighed running both hands through his hair as he stared at the ground.

Ducky didn't answer the phone which probably meant he was in the middle of an autopsy, She just text Tim who said he'd be there at lunch because his teacher wouldn't let him leave.

Ziva took a deep breath and called Jenny

"_Hello" _

"Hi, mum"

"_Ziva! Honey"_ Ziva flinched at her mother's cheerful tone

"I need to tell you something but you haven't to promise not to freak out"

"_Ziva, what's wrong? Where's your father?" _

"We're at the hospital, it's Abby"

"_What happened to her? Is she ok?" _

"We..um don't know yet because she tried to kill herself"

"_What! Oh my! Ok I'm going to get the next flight home, I'll be there soon." _

"Mum, this is important it's your work, they need you there"

"_Family first. I love you and take care of your dad until I get there, Ok" _Jenny hung up without another word

"Love you too" Ziva whispered taking her phone away from her ear.

When Ziva returned to the wait room a doctor was talking to her dad.

"Well keep her in over night but she can return home tomorrow. Keep a close eye on her, Mr Gibbs, we saved her this time. I don't think we could a second time"

"Thank you" Gibbs nodded

"I've lined up some group therapy sessions for her to attend for a few weeks and I suggested you keep her off school for the a couple of weeks until she fully recovers" the doctor smiled "She'll wake up in a little while but you can stay with her if you'd like"

Gibbs nodded and the doctor left without without another word.

"She's ok?" Ziva asked

"Yes, she's fine" Gibbs hugged his oldest daughter "C'mon"

Ziva followed her dad into the Abby's room.

She lay there so peacefully that only the bandages wrapped around her wrist showed that something bad had happened.

Gibbs walked slowly to Abby's side and ran his thumb over on of the bandages before gripping her hand tightly and kissing her knuckle.

"What have you done, Princess?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Kate," Gibbs spoke quietly still holding his daughter's pale hand even after two hours.

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Could you please take Ziva home and make sure you both get some lunch."

"Dad, can't we stay?"

"No, ladybug. But I promise you can come back tonight when Ducky brings the boys over."

Ziva nodded and the two girls left in silence. Nobody really had anything to say.

Ziva unlocked the door and let herself and Kate into the house.

"Everything's going to be ok, Zee," Kate promised.

"I know it's just been weird, you know?" Ziva sighed "The last couple of weeks I haven't even been banging on her door at 6 in the morning telling her to turn the music down."

"Now that is weird," Kate agreed

"Personally I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why mum, dad and Tony expect her to act like an adult when clearly she isn't ready for that."

"I know," Kate smiled sadly "I agree with you. Abbs isn't ready to be treated like an adult. She's just a kid, so are you."

"I wish they could see that."

"They will" Kate hugged Ziva tightly and didn't let go for a while.

"I think Tim is going to dump her which is worrying me because I don't think she could take that after all this."

"My brother will not break up with her. Not if he values his life."

"Wow, Kate, you sounded very serious there," Ziva laughed lightly.

"That's because I am," Kate smiled.

"Hey! It's my job to kill him!"

"Actually it's mine." Kate and Ziva turned to see Tony shutting the front door.

"Tony, What are you doing on here?" Kate asked

"Came here to wait for Zee and Dad to get home," Tony looked down at the floor.

"Well I'm home, Dad isn't"

"Zee, I am so so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone. I was scared so scared that we'd lose her and I just could handle it."

"I know," Ziva through her arms around her brother "It's ok, I forgive you."

"Thank you. Gonna help me out with Dad?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

Ziva pulled away from Tony and headed to the kitchen.

"Hi, Babe," Tony stood awkwardly in front of his wife.

"Hi," Kate smiled "I'm going back to the hospital later. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I have some serious ass kissing to do," Tony chuckled slightly.

"Your Dad will forgive you, It's what Dads do," Kate reassured as he hugged her.

"Ok! Lets eat!" Tony pulled Kate into kitchen after Ziva.

It had been another four hours and now Gibbs had climbed onto the hospital bed and pulled Abby against his side, resting his chin against the top of her head and every so often pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Abbs," Gibbs whispered "Daddy loves you so much, Baby Girl"

"You are not to blame for this, Jethro."

"Jen? I thought you were in New York."

"Our daughter is more important," Jenny made her way over to her husband and sleeping daughter.

"I promised I'd protect her, Jen, I just never thought I'd have to protect her from herself."

"Nobody seen this coming," Jen sighed kissing her husband's forehead and then their daughter's.

"Ziva tell you what she told me this morning?"

"No, what did she tell you?"

"She can tell you," Gibbs smirked.

"Should I be worried?"

"Worried? No. Pissed? Very."

"That's very reassuring," Jenny laughed quietly "How's Abbs doing?"

"Ok, Doc said she'll be discharged in the morning but she'd to stay off school for a couple of week but that's fine because the school finishes for the summer in three weeks and we need to keep constant watch on her," Gibbs explained kissing his daughter's head again.

"We had to keep constant watch on her when we took her home from the hospital for the first time because she kept getting a fever, do you remember?" Jen smiled slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, Tony loved it because he got to stay up later because we were always to tired to force him to go to bed," Gibbs smiled back at his wife.

"And when he used to help look after her."

"He always wanted to hold her and show her off to all his friends because none of them had a baby sister," Gibbs chuckled.

"I remember that. He was always so careful with her...how did it get like this, Jethro?"

"I really don't know but the doctors are giving us some strong sleeping tablet for Abby to take, when she wakes up when we're at home, she's to get something to eat and drink then we're to give her the tablets, just for a week or so but once she feels she can come off them, why don't we go down to see Jack? All of us including Ducky, Kate and the boys."

"Yeah, they'd love that," Jen agreed.

"Great," Gibbs nodded.

There was a small silence in the room but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Gibbs was pleased Jenny was here but he was thankful for the silence.

Tim walked out of school and climbed into the car; being forced to sit in the back as Jimmy had gotten there first. Tim didn't really mind as much as that meant his dad would ask Jimmy the most questions about how school had been. Tim really didn't want to explain how he'd been yelled at several times for not paying attention and he'd been sent out of two classes for back-chat. That would have sent his father off on one. Tim sighed, school hadn't been weird...without Abby there. He'd almost lost her today and he hadn't even gone to see her yet. Why had he even considered breaking up with her; she meant the whole world to him and it shouldn't have taken her almost dying for him to figure it out. He just hadn't been able to handle the way she'd been acting lately; she'd been crying all the time and withdrawn and timid looking as she dressed in loose t-shirts and baggy jeans. He hadn't known what was going on...heck, he still didn't.

Ray had tried to call Ziva at lunch but she hadn't picked up. He really hoped that her dad wasn't giving her a hard time about everything. He thought it was rather unfair that she had to take most of the grieve off her parents when his parents were ok with it. He had a good part time job which his boss would take him on full time if he dropped out of school. He could take night classes and graduate with his year. He wasn't sure how things were going to work, if he move in with her or if she'd move in with him. Was he even ready for this? Of course not but he was angry or upset about it. He knew he'd have kids one day, he just hadn't expect it to be this early.

Gibbs hadn't move for Abby side for what felt like forever when it had only been a little over 8 hours. Jen had gone home to check on Ziva and Kate and would be back as soon as she could. Jenny had asked for everyone not to visit as she didn't want to overwhelm her daughter with so many visitors in one night but had invited Ducky and the boys and Kate and Tony over for dinner tomorrow night.

"Ziva," Jenny said calmly while sitting down next to her daughter.

"Yeah, mum?" Ziva asked muting the TV.

"Your father said you had something to tell me."

"Oh..um...well...mum I'm sort of pregnant," Ziva bit her lip waiting for the argument.

"Ah, Zee."

"I'm sorry, mum" Ziva whispered as Jenny wrapped her arms around her oldest girl.

"I just wished you'd been careful Honey. You'll have to drop out of school, you know that right? But it's only for a couple of years until you can go to college because then the baby will be old enough for day care."

"Really? I can still go to college?"

"Only if you keep up with your work on one of them internet school course things that they do for teenage mothers."

"Why aren't you freaking out and yelling at me?"

"Because Zee, 1. It isn't like you planned this, I'm disappoint in you but certainly not angry and 2. I am not your father," Jenny smiled, her statement caused Ziva to laugh.

"Ok, I'm going to go call your father and tell him I won't being go back to the hospital tonight but I'll see him first thing."

"Why aren't you going back to the hospital?"

"Because you need support as well tonight and your dad has somehow gotten the doctor to let him stay the night with Abbs."

"But, mum, Abbs need you more right now," Ziva felt awful for keeping her mum home with her.

"We're having a girls night, end of story."

"Is because Abby will need to be watched 24/7 and you think I'll feel left out?"

"Of course not. I just haven't been around much lately and I've missed my girls," Jenny kissed Ziva's forehead.

"Ice cream and a movie?" Ziva suggested.

"You read my mind!" Jenny smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve some ice cream.

It was nearly 9pm and Gibbs hadn't had any coffee today and the stress of everything had taken it out of him.

"Daddy?" Gibbs instant woke from his half a sleep state by a small, vulnerable voice.

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs smiled her "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Abby answered quickly.

"Abby, you lost the right to use the word _fine_ this morning."

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered, tears foaming in her eyes.

"Hey, everything's going be ok, I promise," Gibbs squeezed her shoulder for a second before kicking off his shoes and shifting so he was under the blanket with her.

"Now, it's sleepy time for the little angel."

"I love you, daddy"

"I love you too, Princess," Gibbs smiled against her hair.

"Promise not to go anywhere?"

"I'm never going to leave you, Abbs."


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs didn't speak as he drove towards the house. Jenny sat in the passenger seat chatting away with only Ziva answering her. Abby sat slouching while she stared out the window, she knew what was coming; everyone would be happy and cheery that she was home and then as soon as everyone was gone and Ziva had made a swift exit Jenny and Gibbs would come down on her like a ton of bricks.

"Did your dad tell you two?" Jenny questioned, neither girl spoke as Ziva hoped Abby would respond.

"We're all going to down to see your grandad for a while in a few weeks time," Jenny shifted slightly so she could peer into the back at her daughters.

Ziva smiled "Sounds good, mum."

Abby didn't react like she normally did. She was yelling and screaming with excitement, she wasn't jumping up in down in her seat the best she could without the seatbelt locking on her. _No_. This time Abby just sunk down lower in her seat and continued to stare out the car window absent-mindedly biting on her nail.

"You excited Abby?" Gibbs asked glancing at the mirror. Abby nodded in reply and pulled out her ipod and putting her headphones in before anyone else could ask another question. Jenny sighed and squeezed her husband's knee.

"She's hurting, Jethro. She's needs us to be patient with her," Jenny reassured quietly

"What she needs is a kick up the ass and to be grounded until she's 21," Gibbs muttered harshly.

"Yeah because that will fix everything."

The car fell into an unpleasant silence.

"Mum?" Ziva piped up after a while.

"Yeah, Sweetie."

"Why did you leave Tony in charge of watching the dinner?"

"Kate's there too," Jenny laughed lightly.

"Ok, now I get it," Ziva giggled, Gibbs smiled slightly at the sound.

The remainder of the journey was spent with Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva actually laughing and messing around. Gibbs pulled into the drive way and was glad to be home.

Abby was a little bit more reluctant to get out of the car but the stern gaze from her father made her move. She refused to meet anyone eyes. She knew how this worked; now everyone knew that she wasn't going to die she was met with stone cold anger then after the yelling, there would be the interrogation. Question after question that Abby knew she could not answer and might not be able to answer for a while. They were pissed and she knew that the next few weeks would be absolute hell. What she didn't know was that Gibbs and Jenny would make sure she was never alone for more than a minute at a time because they were besides themselves with worry that she'd do it again and this time, she'd succeed.

Ziva knew she should focus on Abby but her mind kept wondering to Ray and the baby and how everything was going to fall into place for her. A little earlier than she'd like but who was she to question it. Sure, her sister was...sick? But she was fine, right? No more episodes like this ever again. So yeah it wasn't mean to think of how everything in her life, besides Abby, was perfect. Couldn't she just spend a few hours being happy for herself and her boyfriend before she had to play babysitter to her over-emotional sister and if that made her self-centred, so be it.

Everyone sat around the table enjoying each other's company. Ducky, Tony, Gibbs and Kate were laughing at the lengths they'd gone to catch the latest murderer. While Jenny tried to stop Jimmy, Tim and Ziva bickering over what film they'd watch after dinner. Abby sat quietly deep in her own thoughts.

"Why don't we just ask Abby?" Jimmy suggested, "What'd you think we should watch, Abbs?"

"Sweeney Todd?" Abby said glancing at him.

"I love that movie," Ziva agreed.

"Yeah, it's like the creepiest musical in the history of musicals" Jimmy smiled.

"Great explanation there, bro," Tim laughed.

"Shut up," Jimmy muttered.

"Boys," Ducky warned.

"Sorry, Dad," They answered in unison.

"Can I go get some air?" Abby asked quietly.

"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea-" Jenny began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Yeah but don't be long, desert will be ready in a few minutes," Gibbs' tone wasn't cold but it wasn't how he normally spoke to his youngest.

Abby stood and left without replying or making any attempt to communicate with anyone.

"Are you sure we should be letting her go off on her own. You heard what the doctor said,"

Jenny said.

"I don't want her thinking we don't trust her and any ways one of us are going out in exactly thirty seconds to check on her." Gibbs took a long drink from his beer and then began to stand up.

"Can I go out, Uncle Gibbs, I need to talk to her," Tim asked.

"Fine by me," Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks."

Tim went outside onto the front porch and seen Abby sitting on the top step with a patchwork blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Jethro was sitting next to her and she had her arm wrapped tightly around her dog

"Hey, Abbs," Tim smiled sadly as he sat down next to her.

"My dad got you checking up on me?" Abby sighed.

"No," Tim lied weakly.

"So now your lying to me as well?" Abby stared out at the street.

"Abbs, we need to talk," Tim sighed as he itched his forehead.

"This doesn't sound good."

"What's going on with you?" Tim asked trying not to make it sound harsh.

"Why don't you ask your best friend?"

"You are my best friend," Tim said in confusion.

"I'm talking about Sarah and her band of merry cheerleaders."

"Sarah? What's she said?"

"You'd be quicker asking what she hasn't said."

"Ok, now you're not making any sense. I thought you and Sarah got along great."

"So did I," Abby laughed humourlessly.

"Abby? Has Sarah and her friends been bullying you?" Tim asked in shock as Abby merely nodded tears shinning in her eyes.

"Why didn't you come and tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? And it wouldn't have made a difference, she said if I didn't she'd knew people who could hurt you and Zee."

"Is this why you did what you did?" Tim asked.

Abby nodded again, "She said that nobody wanted me and that you just wanted to get in my pants and that I was a worthless whore and I made my family sick."

"Oh my god."

"She made it very clear that everybody was better off without me here and that if I didn't disappear she'd tell everyone what Ari did to Ziva and I know for a fact that Zee couldn't handle everyone knowing so technically I was taking one for the team."

Tim didn't answer he just turned sideways and pulled Abby against his chested.

"I love you, Abby Gibbs and nothing Sarah and her stupid friends can do will ever change that," Tim kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too but that isn't going to change the fact that people are picking on you because I'm younger than you."

"It's none of their damn business!" Tim muttered angrily "I don't care about them or their opinions, all I care about is that you're safe and that I haven't lost you."

Meanwhile everyone else sat quietly in silence no one uttered a word they were all deeply worried about Abby, Gibbs walked outside to see why Abby had been outside for such a long time and he needed to get her into bed and her sedative into her, he didn't want his baby to have to take drugs or for him to have to force her to take them it simply broke his heart.

"Come on princess, bed and say night to Tim"

"Ok Daddy"

After about half and hour everyone had left since no one felt up to watching the movie they decided Saturday would be whole day of movies and relaxing this was the first week in 7 months in which Gibbs' team weren't on call so they were going to make the most of it.

Gibbs gently placed a kiss on Abby's forehead when her phone went off, it was Tim, he decided it was for the best that he took her phone downstairs as not to wake her.

"Hey, I finally get to see what Abby's chick friends think of me" Tony chuckled to Kate smugly whilst picking up Abby's mobile "This Sarah girl sounds a promising start..." He trailed off as he read the first text...


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad, I think you should see this" Tony shouted sounding really pissed

"What? Your gonna wake your sister"

"I think, I know what's made Abs do this to herself"

"What?" Gibbs looked at Abby's phone and read the very abusive message from Sarah,

_**'Emo bitch, you should just go die, no one needs you, not your family or Tim, not anyone, slowly slit your wrists in a bath tub, I will gladly video it and post it on Youtube'**_

why? Hadn't his princess came to him for help, how long had this been going on for, one things for sure these bitches would paid forever, even walking in the same perimeter as his little girl he'd have a restraining order quicker than they could spell there own damn names.

Gibbs stormed out the front door, not before shouting he would be back very soon. It was sure to say he'd broke at least a thousand, road traffic laws speeding over to the very familiar house of the Harridan's, Sarah would not be so smug when he was finished with her and her parents would have her shipped off to military school if, or more likely when he had given them all of the facts.

As Gibbs approached the front door, he knew exactly how this was gonna take please

The door was opened by the ugly little shit that was Sarah, in his opinion wasn't at all attractive and was the typical blonde haired, skinny, cheerleader type.

"Oh Hello Mr Gibbs, what can I do for you?" she said in her sickeningly sweet voice

"I need to talk to your parents asap"

"Sure they're in the lounge"

"Jethro what a pleasant surprise" Mrs Harridan

"I need to talk to you about, Sarah"

"Ok go for it" Mr Harridan

"Sarah is bullying Abby, to the point she tried to kill herself"

"Hey..that's not true Sarah wouldn't do that, she wouldn't..."  
"Read this"

"Oh my"

"Deal with her or I will have her in a youth offenders institute quicker than she can make up some crap excuse, and we will have all Abby's texts, emails and phone calls monitored and Sarah's as well plus her friends comprende"

"Yeah I will deal with my daughter Gibbs for definite is Abby Ok?"

"She's alive" Gibbs said before making a swift exit.

Ziva sat cuddled up to Jenny on the sofa waiting for Gibbs to return Kate and Tony were staying the night and were upstairs at the moment getting into something more comfy so that they could watch all night movies and keep checks on Abby.

"Mum how am I gonna tell Tony?"

"I dunno Ladybug, just tell him I guess?"

"Tell Tony what?" Tony stood at the lounge door observing the scene before him

"I will leave you two to talk" Jenny said whilst swiftly exiting the room.

"What's up little sis? Ziva cuddled into Tony's side

"I'm pregnant, Tony I didn't mean to get pregnant, I had dreams, ambitions, I wanted to join the Marine corp, like dad but I can't now"

"Tell me Zee that it isn't true" Tony held his little sister as she sobbed he hadn't seen her this emotional since before Ari had tortured her and Abby, Ziva seemed to have given up on strong emotions, she hid them from everyone except Gibbs, but there Dad really did have away to bring anyone's emotional side out and he definitely didn't want his middle child not to show emotion.

"I didn't mean to me and Ray were just really drunk at a party, me more than him, and it just happened"

"I'm extremely pissed but I guess I will just have to adjust, I'm with you throughout I promise little one" they snuggled till they both drifted off to sleep.

"So did we find out what caused Abby to get this low, dad"  
"Yeah Ladybug, Sarah Harridan"

"Dad can I go to the mall?" Gibbs gave her a sceptical look.

"Sure, want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks, I need the fresh air"

Ziva walked towards where she knew Sarah and her group would be,

"Hey Harridan" Ziva shouted

"What? Gibbs"

"Come here and pick on someone your own size"  
"Shut it bitch, what you gonna do?

"See your your the type that is as loud as a motorbike but couldn't squash a grape in a fruit fight"

"Shut the hell up" Sarah exclaimed but it was to late, Ziva launched her self on top of Sarah and was repeatedly punching her in the face.

"Touch or even speak no lets say look in my sisters direction again and I will make those punches look and feel like love pats understood and that goes for your cowardice friends as well you got me? Oh and another thing stay away from Tim and all my family or I can and will make your life a living hell" with one step forward all of the eight girls took off running not before screaming they understood Ziva.

Later that day Ziva picked up Sweeny Todd and headed to Abby's room.

"Hey Abs wanna watch this with me?" Abby smiled at Ziva's DVD choice and both girls crawled under Abby's covers.

"I have two surprises for you Abs"

"What?" Abby had some of her usual excitement about her but not all, but at least it was an improvement.

"First of all Sarah and her group won't bother you ever again?" Abby looked shocked

"What? How?" Ziva chuckled

"Dad told me and I rearranged Sarah's pretty face and gave her a warning"

"Thanks Zee" Abby snuggled into the older girls side whilst holding back her grateful tears

"What's the other surprise?"

"There's my enthusiastic sister, your gonna be an Auntie"

"What? Is Kate pregnant?" Ziva smiled but replied

"No I am" Abby squealed with excitement and hug the air out of Ziva.

Although Ziva couldn't breath she was happy to see a happy and living Abby, not the lifeless zombie that had returned to the family after, Abby had finally got out of hospital, but things were looking up for the family and the girls, Abby still had a long and tricky, challenging road in front of her to recover and know that this family needed her and Ziva knew how Abby was feeling she had, had a similar internal battle after they were both tortured by Ari, Ziva would make sure Abby was ok and protect her from anything or anyone including Abs herself if she had too.


	17. Falling Apart

Gibbs sat down on Abby's bed just as her eyes opened slowly.

"Hi, Daddy," Abby smiled weakly.

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs sighed, "We need to talk, you know that right?"

"Dad, it won't happen again, it's not a big deal," Abby said sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Not a big deal? Come on, Abby. You could have died; you almost did," Gibbs didn't sound angry just tired.

"I'm fine," Abby reassured.

"I can't lose another daughter," Gibbs said more to himself than Abby.

"You won't, Daddy, I also know how much you miss Kelly, I never met her but I bet she would have been an epic sister," Abby smiled.

"C'mere," Gibbs mumbled as Abby crawled over and settled herself comfortable under his arm, Gibbs rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, Princess and you should have come to me when that girl started being mean to you, instead of doing this to yourself."

Gibbs kissed his daughter's wrist, "Better?"

"Much," Abby agreed snuggling closer to her father.

_months later..._

Ziva sat in her dad's favourite diner, waiting on Ray who had been very supportive and attentive throughout the last several months.

"Zee," Ray walked over to the table that Ziva was occupying, he stood with a blonde haired girl securely under his arm that Ziva recognised as Sarah, the bitch that almost caused her baby sister's death.

"Ray, what the hell, what's she doing here?" Ziva shouted.

"Look Ziva, me and my family along with Sarah are moving away, I don't want anything to do with you or your bastard, its probably not even mine, you've probably been with half the school as it is, some girls included knowing your dirty sluttish ways" Ray smirked he'd had this planned since he found out she was pregnant, Sarah was also pregnant but he wanted his child, both him and Sarah had a pact, Sarah would get rid of Abby by making her suicidal and he would get rid of Ziva, it was the request of his cousin Ari, to harm both girls once again and getting Ziva pregnant then making her suicidal or actually take her own life successfully would prove the inscription on her arm correct, Ari also wanted Abby dead to make Gibbs completely lose himself and have the grief of all 3 daughters, ripping the whole family in pieces there would be no Gibbs family once Ari and Ray were done.

"I can't believe you, I thought you loved me" Ziva cried, she showed little emotion since the Ari incident.

"I could never love a whore like you" Ray shouted with a large Cheshire cat smirk on his face as Ziva stumbled out of the diner whilst everyone stared at her.

Gibbs sat in the kitchen sipping his coffee, when Jenny walked in, in a terrible mood.

"Oh the part-time father is actually here"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs was beginning to get angry Jenny had been starting fights with him for weeks now and he was quite frankly sick of it.

"Well if I hadn't left our girls in your care for 1 week, I wouldn't have to drop Abby off at group therapy and watch her cry her eyes out and Ziva wouldn't be pregnant" Jenny shouted

"I didn't do anything to either of them none of us knew Abby was depressed and suicidal, also I don't recall you noticing anything off with her, oh I forgot your always at work and another thing I didn't get Ziva pregnant and sure as hell didn't give her permission to have sex, so how the hell is this my fault?" Gibbs yelled

"Your always in your basement instead of being with your children, Tony never even visits any more, because of you!" Jenny screamed at Gibbs.

"I've had enough of this" Gibbs yelled before storming out.

Gibbs stood up so fast he knocked the stool to the floor with a loud clatter.

Abby appeared in the door way dressed in her skull pyjamas and a black dressing gown.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Go to your room!" Jenny yelled at the frightened teenager.

"Mum!" Abby squeaked.

"When I tell you to go to your room, I mean it! young lady! Now go!"

"Jenny! Leave her alone!" Gibbs defending his daughter who seemed to be in trouble for no reason.

"Where's Ziva?" Jenny asked at a normal leave but still sounded pissed.

"I..don't know, she's...um..left...went out," Abby told her angry mother reluctantly.

Gibbs pushed past Abby gently.

"Daddy?" Abby whispered but he placed a finger over her lips and kissed her cheek.

He bagged his clothes into a bag as he listened to Jenny shout at his baby and walked out into the snow and climbed into his car as he started it, he seen Abby run bare foot through the snow and climbed in.

"Go back in the house, Abbs, before you get ill," Gibbs scowled at her, wiping the tears his wife had caused off her face.

"No, Dad, I'm coming with you!" Abby looked at her dad with pleading green eyes.

"Abbs...I love you but-"

"No! You aren't leaving without me! Please!"

"What I was going to say is I love you but you're going to hate me because we're going somewhere where the sun shine all day every day." Gibbs pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street at high speed causing Abby to laugh loudly.

Ziva raced into her house, tears clouded her vision.

"Mum?! Dad?!" Ziva called while wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

After checking all of downstairs, she slowly made her way up the stairs deciding that they must have been called into work. She knocked on her little sister's door as she could still here music blaring. Not getting an answer she opened the door and found the room empty.

Knowing Abby and her dad sometimes lay in her parents room reading a book together, she decided to check in there.

They weren't but she went in as she seen the usually spotless bedroom looking like a bomb had hit it.

Ziva could see that non of her father's clothes were here and she backed away, turning around to quickly and falling onto the floor. She gasped as a sharp pain erupted a cross her stomach.


	18. Hurt, Drama, Confusion

**Sorry guys just started my A-Levels school is a nightmare, really sorry for the wait.**

Abby sat happily singing along to her favourite songs on the radio, as Gibbs concentrated on driving,

"So Dad where, we staying?" Abby asked breaking Gibbs' train of thought

"With Franks who else silly?" Gibbs smirked

"Uncle Franks yay" Abby squealed. Just as Gibbs' phone started ringing, Ziva's name flashed across the screen, but Gibbs ignored it he would call her back later once they arrive in Mexico.

...

Ziva sat on the floor in the worst pain in her life, she was in less pain than when Ari had tortured her, she picked up her phone and called the only other person she could, Tony, Her Mum and Dad wouldn't answer there phones, the moment she really needed them they were braking there own rules and being unreachable.

"_Hey Zee_"

"TONY! I need help" Ziva gasped

"_Zee what wrong?" _Tony sounded panicked

"I think I'm in labour, come help please, I'm going to the military hospital, the ambulance is here"

"_Where's Mum and Dad have you called them_?" Tony didn't know what to tell his little sister.

"They won't answer" Ziva cried

"_On my way sis_"

...

Tony hung up and ran to his car shouting on Kate to hurry they needed to get to the hospital, Ziva was in labour.

"Call My Mum and Dad they shouldn't miss they're grandchild's birth"

"Gibbs" was barked down the phone

"Gibbs its important Ziva's in labour she couldn't get a hold of you or Jenny. She's so scared she needs you bot"

"Kate, me and Abby are in Mexico, but we'll turn around we will be the as soon as we can tell Zee we love her ok? See you soon"

Tony and Kate ran into the hospital, straight to the reception desk

"Ziva Gibbs? My sister where is she" Tony asked the elderly lady at the desk

"Let me just check lad, she's in surgery, c-section" take a seat and the doctor will be here to see you soon"

...

"Anthony Gibbs" a doctor shouted

"That's me" Tony called out

"Your sister is completely fine"

"And the baby?"

"We've not sure at the minute Mr. Gibbs"

"Thanks Doc"

...

"Zee, sis how you feeling?"

"Where's Mum, Abby and Dad?" Ziva asked through tears.

"Dad is on his way but we couldn't get a hold of mum"

"Why didn't they let me hold her, Tony?"

"The baby was really early, Zee"

"Antonia, her name's Antonia Abigail Gibbs"

"Beautiful name" Kate smiled as Tony chocked back tears before he rushed over to hug his sister tightly.

"Do you want me to call Ray?" Kate asked.

"I don't want that bastard near my daughter" Ziva spat angrily sounding so much like Gibbs that Tony stepped back.

"You want to talk about it?" Kate said sympathetically.

"Maybe later" Ziva mumbled, "Will she be ok?"

"I really don't-"

"Of course she will" Tony interrupted his wife.

Ziva smiled weakly just as the door to the room opened revealing a tired looking Gibbs.

"Hey, dad"

"Hey, ladybug" Gibbs walked over and hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead, "How you feeling?"

"Been better" Ziva admitted.

"And the baby?"

"No news yet"

"No news is better than bad news" Kate said in an attempt to cheer her sister in law up.

"Not helping, Kate" Tony muttered.

"It's gonna be ok" Gibbs whispered to his daughter who now wore a blank expression.

…

Jenny sat in her office gulping down wine like it was water. A knock on the door turned her glare from the glass in front to the person at the door.

"What do you want? Thought _daddy's little angel _was off on one with her good for nothing father"

Abby bit her lip and moved over to sit at the table.

"How did you even get past security?" Jenny drained the rest of the wine from the bottle.

"Wasn't hard seeing as I've been coming here after school since I was five"

"Why are you back? Was the field trip with daddy not what you hoped for? Did you discover that he's just a drunken old miserable fool?"

"No I-"

"Well just because your father thinks the sun shins out your ass doesn't mean that I do! So turn around, get out and don't ask where you should go because frankly I don't care!"

"I'm going to the hospital to see my critically ill niece or nephew" Abby sighed tearing up.

"Oh My Gosh! Is Ziva ok?"

"Do you actually care?"

"Well she is the better of my two daughters" Jenny spat back.

"Well you weren't even there for the _better of your two daughters_"

Jenny jumped out of her chair grabbing her bag she made for the door.

"Have a cold shower first" Abby called after her. It only took a couple of minute for the youngster to start sobbing quietly into her hands.

…

Gibbs meet Jenny at the door and without even thinking about it he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I know, me too" Gibbs kissed her while he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Is she ok?" Jenny asked.

"Which she?" Gibbs asked.

"A baby girl?"

"Yep, Antonia Abigail"

"It's beautiful, what about Ziva?"

"Zee's fine, Jen, they don't know about Antonia yet, it's touch and go"

"Where's Abbs, she should be here too, I dropped her off at NCIS to see if you were there"

"I haven't seen her, Jethro, she must have taken off"

"Isn't the best time to running off on one" Gibbs shook his head and then lead his wife to see their daughter and granddaughter.


	19. Snowflakes, Drama, and Violence

Jenny and Gibbs sat at one side of Ziva while Kate and Tony sat at the other. Gibbs had called Ducky who promised that he, Tim and Jimmy would be there as soon as they could.

Ziva was holding her tiny baby for the first time surrounded by her family, tears streaming down her face. Gibbs kissed his daughter's head then his granddaughter's. He then tugged his wife closer to his side.

…

Abby left NCIS in a daze. She fake smiled at security and walked into the dark. The path was slippy and wet because of the snow but Abby barely noticed the water soaking into her soaks and the falling snow seeping into her pyjamas. She'd be surprised if Ziva ever forgave her for missing the birth of her niece or nephew. How would Tim react if he found out she was going to so willingly drop everything and move to Mexico at the last minute without even a goodbye.

Sometimes she wondered if he only stayed with her because she tried to top herself. No! This wasn't about Tim or her or her mother; it was about Ziva and the newest member of the Gibbs' family.

"Oh look who it is!" The Goth looked up to see a group of football players from school and their bitchy girlfriends.

"What you doing out so late!" One of them shouted in mock concern, his name was Ryan or something like that.

One jumped right in her way.

"Hey, do you come with a map because I'm getting lost in your eyes," He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Please eat a tic-tac!" Abby muttered trying to shove him away.

"Aw look at her cute little pyjamas!" A girl giggled.

"Get off me!" Abby struggled against him.

"It's Andy, right?"

"Abby!" Abby corrected through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," He muttered digging his fingers in so hard he left bruises on her hips and stomach.

"Aaron! Let's just go," a girl called Sophie that Abby sat with in Maths.

"I'm not done yet," Aaron glared before turning back to Abby, "You know if you got rid of the Goth-get-up and the childish haircut, you might actually be hot."

"What!" A girl who Abby assumed was Aaron's girlfriend protested, "You little bitch!" Within seconds Abby was on the floor pinned under Aaron's girlfriend.

"You were trying to steal my boyfriend! You little whore!"

"Least I'd be an improvement to you!" Abby shot back.

The next few minutes were taken up with punches, slaps, scratching and hair pulling. The blonde girl slammed Abby's head into the ground but Abby ignored the dizziness and kneed the girl in the stomach and shove her so that Abby was now pinning her to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" Abby spat.

"Drop dead, Gibbs!"

"Not going to happen," Abby smirked punching her one more time before getting up and making a run for it. By the time Abby reached the hospital she was panting and sweating but chilled to the bone.

Abby shivered and hugged herself as she padded along to the front desk with a bleeding nose, cut lip, black eye and a slight limp.

"Hi, could you tell me where Ziva Gibbs is?" She asked quietly.

"Goodness, what happened to you, sweetie?" The elderly woman at the desk asked leaning forward slightly in a protective manner.

Abby smiled weakly, "I just would really like to see my sister."

The nurse patted Abby's hand which lay numbly on the desk before giving her directs to Ziva's room.

Once she reached the corridor of intensive care after finding out that where her family were and not in Ziva's room she wished she could turn around and walk away but Gibbs had already seen her through the glass.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gibbs asked harshly as he and Jenny came out into the corridor, "I dropped you off at NCIS for a reason! Why'd you take off?" Abby glanced at Jenny who wore a guilty expression.

"Jethro-" Jenny tried to tell him but he ignored her and concentrated on yelling at his daughter.

"Well?"

"I went for a walk," Abby muttered.

"You went for a walk. Oh I'm sorry, you should have said so," Gibbs said sarcastically, "What about your sister, huh Abby! How could you be so selfish! Both you and your mum missed the birth because of you!"

"I'm sorry," Abby said tears threatening to spill on to her swallow cheek.

"Don't even try it with the tears, young lady! It won't work! I can believe you, Abby! What has gotten into you?"

"Abby, what happened to your face?" Jenny asked.

"You better hope that Ziva forgives you because if I was her I wouldn't!" Gibbs continued, "I expected more from you! Family first! What the hell happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight," Abby mumbled.

"Perfect! Anything else you like to tell me? What happened?"

"Nothing"

"You better have a better explanation than that!"

Abby swallowed then shrugged.

Gibbs saw red but Abby was too busy looking at the baby in Ziva's arms. She turned and went to sprint around but Gibbs caught her around the waist roughly causing his daughter to yelp.

"You get in that room and apologise to your sister, now!" Gibbs dragged her along to the door before letting her go and pushing her lightly into the room.

"Abby!" Ziva smiled, "Come meet your niece"

"I have a niece?" Abby whispered.

"Yeah but I'm the only one who can hold her for the time being but you can hold her in a couple of weeks," Ziva ushered Abby closer.

"She's tiny," Abby said, "She's so beautiful"

Ducky, Tony and Kate had left to get coffee but Tim and Jimmy smiled as they watched the two sisters.

"What's her name?"

"Antonia Abigail Gibbs," Ziva grinned kissing her daughter's head.

"That's so pretty," Abby put her arm around Ziva's shoulder.

"Abby, you're soaking," Ziva said looking up at her sister.

"Oh, sorry," Abby jumped back slightly scared she'd make her niece more ill than she already was, "I'm sorry I wasn't here"

"Don't worry mum and dad weren't here either," Ziva sighed.

"I made them late," Abby mumbled.

"I still love you"

"I love you more," Abby smiled slightly then she sat down next to Tim and snuggled into him.

…

A couple of hours later Gibbs decided to take Jen and Abby home for tonight as Ducky had already said he'd stay the night as Kate and Tony were going to take Tim and Jimmy home.

"Go to your room," Gibbs said as soon as Abby got out of the car, he then went in and straight into the kitchen to fix himself some proper coffee.

"Have a shower, get changed and I'll bring you some hot chocolate up in a bit," Jenny said to her daughter tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jenny said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"It's ok, mummy. Is Ziva really your favourite?"

"I love you both exactly the same," Jenny kissed her head.

"Dad's really pissed at me," Abby muttered.

"He'll get over himself when he's got Antonia to fuss over but he loves you, Abbs, you're his baby girl"

Abby took a deep breath, "I love you"

"I love you too, Angel," After that Abby bolted upstairs as she heard her dad leave the kitchen.

It took exactly one hour for Gibbs to be standing outside his youngest daughter's room, Bert under his arm.

"Abbs," He said as he opened the door. Abby lay spread out on the bed dressed in Gibbs' old NIS shirts and his old grey sweatpants. One leg was under the covers and the other along with one of her arms were hanging off the side of the bed, the black gothic teddy bear she got off Ducky was clenched in her other arm.

Gibbs smiled walked over to her, replaced the teddy with Bert and move her arm and leg back in the bed. It wasn't until he went to pull her duvet and patchwork blanket over her that he noticed the discolouration of her skin. He pulled the shirt up slightly to reveal several large bruises across her stomach, waist and hips, forgetting that she'd been in a fight the only thing he could think of was when he grabbed her in the corridor. Gibbs' only thought was _what the hell have I done to her?_

**Author note: The scene's between Abby and Ziva are based on how me and my little sister interact with one another, sometimes I wanna kill her but I still love her.**


	20. Fights, Family, Secrets

"Jenny!" Gibbs yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What is it?"

"C'mon up here,"

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked hurrying up the stairs.

"Come look at this," Gibbs put his hand on the small of her back and led her into their daughter's room.

"That's our daughter," Jenny said slowly not understanding.

"Look at this," Gibbs pointed out the bruising on Abby.

"This isn't good," Jenny mumbled.

"I grabbed her."

"Yeah but she was also in a fight, Jethro, don't be too hard on yourself," Jenny turned her head and kissed him.

"I was just so mad at her," Gibbs muttered.

"Jethro, I need to tell you something."

"Mum?" Abby groaned opening her eyes to stare at her parents who were hugging each other beside her bed.

"Yeah, sweetheart"

"Why are you in my room?" Abby mumbled sleepily.

"Abbs, does you're tummy hurt?" Jenny asked kneeling next to her daughter's head.

"A little bit."

"Ok, baby, we'll talk in the morning, ok?" Gibbs said moving to stand behind Jenny.

"Mm hm" Abby said barely keeping her eyes open.

"Why don't you go take a shower," Gibbs suggested to Jenny.

"That sounds like a great idea but Jethro we need to talk"

"Jen, we will but in the morning"

Jenny sighed but left to take a shower anyways. Half an hour later Jenny came back into Abby's room to check on her. Gibbs lay on the floor, his shoulder propped up against the side of the bed fast asleep. Abby rolled over onto her stomach and let out a tiny quiet whimper but it woke Gibbs from his slumber anyways.

"Jethro, come to bed, you're exhausted"

"Has Duck called with an update?"

"Both Ziva and baby Toni are sound asleep and Ducky is keeping a close eye on them both"

"We should be there, Jen, she's our daughter"

"There's nothing we can do for her tonight, now is there"

"Still-"

"No Jethro and come to think of it, you don't need to be Abbs' protection detail either"

"I hurt her, Jen, I hurt them both. I missed the birth of Ziva's baby and I scared mine half to death. I've never yelled at her before, there was actually fear in her eyes"

"Sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up. Your girls are still and will always be your girls"

"Including you?"

"Especially me"

…

Abby wondered into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. Her parents were sitting on the opposite side of the table watching her every move while pretending to read papers.

"You're staring," Abby said simply as she continued to eat her breakfast, "Are we going to see Zee today?"

"Yeah but we need to talk first," Gibbs said watching as the anger and hurt flickered across his daughter's face before she settled for a blank expression. He hated that she knew how to hide her emotions so easily when she was pissed, probably something she'd learnt from him or Jenny or even Ziva.

"No we don't," Abby muttered.

"Yes, we do," Gibbs responded.

"Why?"

"Abby, watch the tone, please," Jenny sighed.

"Sorry," Abby mumbled as she abandoned her breakfast, pushing it away from her and sloughing down in her seat.

"I regret what happened yesterday but that doesn't make what you did right, it was very wrong, we were worried."

"No you weren't! You were pissed at me for missing the birth"

"No, I was pissed because you wondered off when I gave you direct instructions,"

"Direct instructions? I'm not one of your agents, I'm your daughter"

"And as your father, I expect you to do as you're told when I tell you"

"Fine" Abby said dejectedly.

"Abby, I don't want to fight with you but we have to go through what happened after I dropped you off"

Abby shrugged, "I was about to go into NCIS but then I just stared walking and by the time I realised I had walked away from the building, I was at least 3 miles away"

"Ok and the fight?"

"A fight's a fight"

"Abigail-"

"Jethro" Jenny cut in.

"Jen" Gibbs said staring at Abby who was giving him his own glare. Jenny almost smiled at the resemblance.

"That story isn't entirely true, Abby did come into NCIS and I was drunk. I said some things that really upset her and I'm disgusted at myself for even thinking them, but by the time I'd gotten to the hospital I was sober but I knew you were worried about Ziva and Antonia so I lied"

"So she did come and get you?"

"Yes"

"And the reason it took you so long to get to the hospital…" Gibbs said turning back to Abby.

"I got lost trying to find it. As for the fight, I got in an argument with some guys from school, one of them grabbed me and wouldn't let me go and his girlfriend got jealous so she beat me up"

"You got her to cover you?" Gibbs said staring at Jenny.

"No, she did that herself,"

"Abby, it was my fault your mum got drunk and was mean to you and I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness" Abby muttered.

"I think I can make an exception"

"Don't waste your breath, dad" Abby said standing up, "I'm going to get dressed"

"Abbs-"

"Just leave it alone, dad, whatever you want to say I don't care"

Gibbs watched her leave the room and prepared himself for the bedroom door to be slammed but it didn't happen. Ok that meant she was upset which was worse than pissed, he'd prefer her angry to upset.

"She's just upset, Jethro, she's going on barely any sleep and she's worried about her sister and niece, she'll be hugging you to the brink of death soon enough"

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Jen? Then I wouldn't have upset her at all"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm pissed, Jen but we have to stick together, now more than ever," Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"This is such a mess," Jenny sighed.

"You wouldn't think that when Ziva got here Abby hated her, they're inseparable," Gibbs smiled slightly.

"I know, remember the day Abby ran all the way to Kate and Tony's school to get help for Ziva"

"Yeah, Abbs was just out of hospital after her heart stopped"

"And the day Ziva stayed with Abby in hospital all day and all night because after she…did what she did"

Gibbs nodded, "I should check on her"

"Ok, I'll make pancakes that always cheered her up"

"Oh yeah, I never forget the day our four year old called me a dumb ass"

Abby appeared back in the kitchen in her normal attire about 15 minutes later to see her parents hadn't moved since she'd left.

"Hi, Jethro," Abby grinned as her dog jumped up and licked her face, barking once in response to his name being called.

"Abbs, remember that Jethro is going to stay with Tony for a while when the baby comes home," Gibbs said even though he knew she didn't need reminding.

"I know," She said kneeling on the floor to hug Jethro.

"It's not going to be forever," Jenny smiled at her.

"You say that now, just wait until Antonia comes home then he'll be completely forgotten and plus Tony and Kate will be here all the time so he'll be left alone and he hates that"

"Abby, the dog is the last thing you should be worrying about," Gibbs sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Abby muttered something under her breath that Gibbs and Jenny couldn't hear.

"Abby, you'd feel awful if Jethro were to hurt the baby," Jenny said backing her husband up.

"He'd never hurt her or anyone!"

"Maybe not intentionally but he's big and the baby's tiny"

"We've never left him before, we take him on holiday with us and when we go camping and when I have to stay at NCIS when you have a big case and have to stay overnight, you let him come too"

"Abby, the dog is going to your brother's, end of story," Gibbs said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Then so am I" Abby said using the same tone.

"Do not start, Abigail"

"Wow, pulling out the full name"

"Everyone just needs to calm down" Jenny said loudly but it didn't break the father daughter stare out.

"Forget the damn dog. Go get what you need, we're leaving in 5 minutes whether you're ready or not"

"Fine" Abby said going back upstairs while being followed by her German Shepard.

"Jethro" Jenny sighed.

"I know, Jen, I'm going"

...

Gibbs stopped in Abby's doorway. Abby was sitting on her bed, the dog sitting facing her.

"I'll take you to the park when we get back from seeing Ziva," Abby said to Jethro, who waged his tail and licked her face in response, "Maybe Tim will come too, I bet you miss him"

Jethro leant into Abby's hand as she scratched him behind the ears, laughing lightly she seemed unaware of Gibbs watching her.

"Abbs," Gibbs said quietly.

"I know, I'll be there in a minute seeing as you said I had 5 and it's only been 2"

"That isn't what I was going to say," Gibbs smiled slightly.

"I also know that mum doesn't like Jethro being up on the bed but once she's gone to sleep, he always jumps up and sleeps next to me anyways"

"That wasn't what I was going to tell you either," Gibbs said patiently.

Abby tore her glaze away from Jethro to glance at Gibbs.

"Can I come in?" Gibbs asked her.

She nodded so he sat down next to her and petted Jethro.

"About yesterday and this morning…"

"It's ok, dad," Abby said avoiding his gaze.

"No, Abbs, it's not," Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him but she tensed up.

…

Gibbs, Jenny and Abby meet Ducky outside the hospital.

"Uncle Ducky!" Abby launched herself into Ducky's arms.

"Morning, my darling," Ducky smiled lightly patting her back as he noticed the bruising on her face, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Uncle Ducky, I'm going to go see Zee," Abby smiled kissed Ducky's cheek and bolted inside.

"Antonia is a little better today, the doctors are saying if this continues they both could be out in the next two weeks," Ducky explained.

"That's great news," Jenny smiled.

"It is very good," Gibbs agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks past in a blur; Antonia grew stronger every day as did her bond with Ziva and each day Abby and Gibbs' close relationship became more and more strained and bitter, no one had any idea why. The two big announcements for the Gibbs' family were Antonia would be allowed home and that Kate and Tony were expected a baby of their own. Tony loved it, becoming instantly excited whereas Kate was taking her time in accepting the idea, she was nervous and scared.

Kate was sitting at the kitchen table, silent tears streaming down her face when Abby came in dumping her school bag in the corner.

"Hey, Kate," Abby smiled about to raid the fridge until she seen her sister-in-law's face.

"Katie!" Abby was immediately at Kate's side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kate sniffled, "Just stuff."

Abby nodded in understanding and pulled out her phone.

"Ziva! Back-up needed…no I've not been beat up…no not me idiot! Kate needs us! Yes as in our sister Kate...Bring Antonia with you, I need her as well…thanks bye" Abby hung up as she stood behind Kate's chair and hugged her from behind.

"Reinforcements are coming, Katie, don't you worry," Abby whispered to her.

Half an hour later Ziva came through the door, holding Antonia in one arm and pushing a pram that could have fit three babies in never mind one.

"Oh Kate, what's wrong?" Ziva asked slightly out of breath.

"Do want me to take Antonia into the front room while you girls talk?" Abby asked to which Ziva nodded. Abby quickly kissed Kate's hair like an over-protective mum about to leave her alone for the first weekend ever. Abby collected Antonia out of Ziva's arms carefully with so much love in her eyes which made Ziva and Kate smile.

"Oh BTW Abby, Dad is so pissed that you didn't tell him you were coming to Tony's after school," Ziva said quietly.

"And…" Abby said slowly voice filled with the stubborn teenager attitude and left the room singing to Antonia, Ziva couldn't help but think about how beautiful it was before her attention to Kate.

"Kate, spill it," Ziva said sitting across from her.

"I can't do this Zee! Tony is so excited…and…all I can think about is how things would…would…be different, serious! I can't be a mum, I am not mother material," Kate was full scale sobbing now.

"Kate, I felt like that at the start and then I saw my daughter for the first time," Ziva smiled, "I saw her big brown eyes and cute button nose and I couldn't believe that I could love another human being that much."

"I love Tony, I really do but this was never in the plan!"

"Kate! Look at me! I can't make you change your mind on whatever you decide to do but I'm a kid and I manage just fine, just bear that in mind and come hold your niece, just in case you do turn out to need the practice," Ziva helped her shaking, crying sister out of the chair and through to Abby; who was curled up on the couch with the baby cradled in her arms. As soon as the two girls entered Abby got up and handed Antonia to Kate; who held her awkwardly.

"Hey, baby Toni," Kate managed a small smiled which very slowly turned into a grin as she held the baby closer, to which Abby and Ziva high-fived each other.

…

"Hey, girls, dinner is almost ready," Jenny smiled at her daughters.

"I'll have mine later, if that's ok?"

"Ok, sweetie, it'll be in the microwave when you're ready for it," Jenny smiled in sympathy knowing that Ziva had next to no sleep the night before.

Ziva took Antonia upstairs in the hope that both of them could have a sleep.

"How was your day, honey?" Jenny asked as Abby threw herself down into a chair.

"The usual," Abby shrugged, "Yours?"

"Paperwork, butt kissing, more paperwork," Jenny replied, "Dad will be home in a minute."

"Ok, should I set the table or…"

"No, no, I was just letting you know that it would be nice not to have fighting at the dinner table," Jenny sighed.

"I'm sorry, mum," Abby gave a sigh which matched Jenny's but Jen wasn't sure if it was an apology for past or future behaviour.

"Baby, how are you doing, really?" Jen asked and Abby knew what Jenny was referring too.

"I'm fine," Abby smiled but she wasn't…_the thoughts, the urges, and the therapy… _She was trying but it was hard.

"Good," Jen kissed the side of Abby's head, "Remember you have a meeting with Dr. Silverman tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, Dad's picking me up at lunch time from school and driving me there and picking me up an hour after that and then we're going to NCIS, got it," Abby smiled slightly, "Ziva will be here, why do I have to come to NCIS?"

"Because Ziva needs to look after Antonia," Gibbs said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, dinner is almost ready," Jenny smiled.

"Smells good," Gibbs smiled slightly back, "Abby, have you done your homework?"

"Don't have any," Abby said in a cold tone.

"Abby! What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Abby muttered.

"I don't even know you anymore, Abby, because this side of you, it isn't my daughter," Gibbs seemed angry but didn't shout this time.

"I'm not your daughter because of one slip-up!" Abby climbed clumsily to her feet.

"You promised me you'd stopped after you _almost_ killed yourself!"

"It's not that easy! What you don't think it's not there, eating away at me every single day! Like I want to take a blade to myself! It just happens because I don't know what else to do! It hurts! It fucking hurts and all you see in this is Kelly, you're not seeing the self-harm, you are not seeing me! You're seeing Kelly, you're seeing a car crash, you're seeing the loss of a daughter that isn't me or Ziva or even Kate, and you just keep reliving the past, you don't care, Daddy," Abby's angry shouts had turned to shaky quiet almost silent sobs.

"Abby," Gibbs said in utter shock, he'd expected a lot of things to be bothering her but not that.

"Can I be excused?" Abby asked Jenny who nodded silently as Abby bolted up to her room.

…

Since both girls were upstairs, Jenny held dinner back an hour before calling them down.

"Abby! Ziva! Dinner's ready!" Jenny yelled. Ziva came down first, looking like she might fall asleep walking with a white baby monitor in her hand followed by Abby; who scrubbed off her Goth make-up and tied her hand into a simple ponytail instead of two pigtails.

Once everyone was settled at the table, Gibbs decided that a conversation would do them all some good.

"How was everyone's day?" Gibbs asked the typical Jenny question.

"Good, Antonia was really good today," Ziva smiled brightly like she always did at the mention of her daughter.

"Not too bad, Jethro," Jenny told him politely nudging Abby slightly to knock her out of her daydream.

"Yeah, it was…ok," Abby forced a smile.

"I was thinking, we could hang out this weekend, Abbs, I know that Ziva and your mum were planning a shopping trip, we could play some baseball or go swimming or fishing," Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds good, Dad," Abby even managed a proper smile but Gibbs wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

"Mum, who's going to look after Tonia?" Ziva asked she appreciated the thought but she was still nervous about leaving Antonia with strangers, in fact her baby had never left her side.

"Tony said that He and Kate would babysit they want to see there niece" Gibbs smiled hopefully this trip just Abbs and himself would knock down the wall that had been silently building between himself and his youngest baby girl.

**Sorry for the late up date, school has been really busy, hope you enjoy please review **


End file.
